


Enraptured with you, Always.

by Linisen



Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Background Relationships, Commands, Dancing, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Minor Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Regency, Smut, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, They're finally getting hitched, Victorian, Wedding Night, Weddings, Welp we're finally here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Are you ready? Do you need one more moment?” Mari asked as she stepped in front of him.“No, I am ready,” Yuuri answered, for now there was a buzzing under his skin, a longing. He had been separated from Victor for four days, and it felt like an eternity. He wanted to be in his presence as soon as possible.“Alright,” Mari smiled, and then pulled the shorter part of the embroidered veil from behind Yuuri’s head to cover his face, deeming him ready to be walked down the aisle. She stepped to his side next, and Yuuri took her arm without question.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666642
Comments: 222
Kudos: 531
Collections: NSFW Viktuuri Bookmarks





	1. My Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Here it is! The first part of the voted continuation of Enraptured with you, Darling. There will be four parts in total, and will update every Friday, weekly. I hope you like them!  
> Beta read by the lovely [Nikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsUnderStars/pseuds/SongsUnderStars) <3.

Yuuri’s heart pounded persistently a tad too roughly against his ribs, as he watched the sun slowly rise in the east. His hands felt clammy, and he had wet his lips so many times that they had become chapped. It was terrible. He was about to be wedded, and he would present his lips for the first kiss as husbands dry and cracked. Awful.

The cold winter air of the wagon was seeping into his bones, and it made Yuuri even more nervous, fidgeting in his seat as the carriage drove on. Snow had not yet started to cover the fields, but it felt almost as if it was hanging in the air, clouds heavy as they moved across the sky. Yuuri could only hope that Victor and he would be able to make it to Somerset and Seaturn Manor before the roads became snowed over. Well there he did not care if they were snowed in. He might even be hoping for it. He tucked his cloak around himself more firmly, hoping it would warm him from the persistent cold. 

These roads were known to him, and after having spent over a week at Burghley House he knew once they drew near, the lands around them growing familiar. Yuuri would spend much time in them in the years to come, and his heart did a flip in his chest at the thought. He would become Marquess of Exitor - of Burghley House - standing by his mate’s side and support him in running this and many other estates, tending to the village, having political influence in parliament. It was not the life Yuuri had ever dreamed of living, and to be honest he was not sure he was prepared for it either. 

Still, there was no doubt in Yuuri’s mind in how he longed to be by Victor’s side, and how he was secure in the love they shared for each other. He was certain they would meet troubles along the line of their marriage - hardships and scrutiny - but so long they faced it together, Yuuri could not want for anything more. 

“The sun is finally rising in earnest,” Mari commented, and Yuuri hummed in agreement, running his fingers over the silver embroidery of his dress. It was a large piece, more so than Yuuri had ever worn. It had several layers of tulle, the underskirts making the skirt fan out as he stood. The silver embroidery climbed up the skirt to the bodice, all the way up the straight neckline, leaving his shoulders and neck on display, the long sheer sleeves reaching down to his wrists. He was without his engagement collar, and after wearing it almost every day for a month he felt most bare without it, but it was tradition - to show he was unclaimed. 

“It is,” Yuuri agreed, seeing the crystals of the frost gleam in the pale light. “Do you think everything is in order?”

“I should hope so,” Mari agreed, and as Yuuri turned to her she smiled comfortingly. She looked most dashing in her overcoat and dark tails, and Yuuri was very happy for her presence. He knew many omegas felt uncomfortable with having their alpha siblings to escort them to their wedding, but he and Mari had always been close, and there was no one else he could imagine doing this journey from his old home to his new one with. Yuuri was to be escorted to his wedding by the alpha closest to him, and in his family that was Mari. Had he not had any alpha siblings, the honor would have fallen on his father. 

Their parents had left just as it became light enough to travel, just as Yuuri knew many others had as well. It was per tradition that the guests arrive before the bride, just before dawn. Yuuri was to arrive last, and would be brought into the great hall of Burghley House on his sister’s arm, leading to Victor who would be waiting. 

“Are you nervous?” Mari asked, even though Yuuri knew she could smell it on him. Yuuri nodded, there was truly no use in trying to hide it from her. 

“I am, but it is a good kind of nervous, I believe,” he answered as his brows knitted together. “I am not anxious.”

“Good,” Mari said with a smile. “I know you do not enjoy being the center of attention, but try to focus on the celebration of you and Victor coming together, of your love.”

Yuuri’s stomach filled with butterflies. A celebration of his and Victor’s love - how wonderful it sounded. He smiled towards her and nodded again, and Mari did too, as a reassurance, just as the gravel road under the wheels of the ornamented carriage turned to the fine gravel of the path to the Burghley House main entrance. 

Fires were lit along the path, having guided the guest in the dark, and now them as well, towards the large door. Yuuri’s hearts rushed in his chest, and he closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to try to calm himself. A smile spread on his lips, for he was not worried, but filled with joy. 

The carriage stopped, and Yuuri opened his eyes to meet Mari’s. She nodded once, and Yuuri answered it with his own, and then the carriage door opened. Yuuri smiled sweetly to the footman holding it, and the beta smiled back. Yuuri knew all the servants here now, and they were all kind and good-hearted. Mari stepped out first, and then reached her hand out for Yuuri, who took it without hesitation. 

The gravel crunched as he put his boot down into it, echoing loud in his ears as Mari led him inside. A maid was there awaiting them, and as the footman took Mari’s coat and Yuuri’s cloak to hang, the maid helped straighten Yuuri’s dress and attire. Yuuri could hear the crowd from the heart of the house, and he tried not to think of them. He was here for Victor after all, and it was him he would keep his focus on. 

Once Yuuri was deemed presentable the maid stepped away, leaving only one final step to be taken before Yuuri could be presented to his future husband. 

“Are you ready? Do you need one more moment?” Mari asked as she stepped in front of him. 

“No, I am ready,” Yuuri answered, for now there was a buzzing under his skin, a longing. He had been separated from Victor for four days, and it felt like an eternity. He wanted to be in his presence as soon as possible. 

“Alright,” Mari smiled, and then pulled the shorter part of the embroidered veil from behind Yuuri’s head to cover his face, deeming him ready to be walked down the aisle. She stepped to his side next, and Yuuri took her arm without question. 

The guests had quieted now, only a low murmur of voices carrying through the halls. It was per tradition that the couple would marry in the most prominent household between them, and that as many guests as could fit in the ceremony hall would be invited. The great hall of Burghley House was vast, and Yuuri had no doubt that most people he knew would be in attendance, as well as many he had never before met. 

He swallowed thickly, the strings of violins starting to play as they took their first step from the hallway into the candlelit corridor. They passed the violinist, only to come by another as they moved deeper into the house, and then yet another as they came to the door of the great hall. 

The doors to the room for the ceremony were opened by two footmen waiting for them, and neither Yuuri nor Mari paused, even as the music grew in power and intensity as they stepped inside. 

The warmth of the room hit Yuuri’s cold skin, but he did not dare look around. There were four violinists inside the room, one in each corner, playing the same tune as the ones they had passed on the way in. There was a crowd there, all of them standing on either side of a green rolled out carpet. Yuuri knew that the chandeliers in the ceiling were lit with hundreds of candle lights, that the room had been decorated in garlands of evergreen and willow, the soft downy flowers having been brought in the week before to sprout. Yuuri saw none of it, as he walked down the aisle, the guests parted for him only. 

Yuuri saw none of them either, for they did not matter. In this moment, there was only one person who Yuuri had eyes for, and he was at the center of it all - waiting. 

Victor looked ethereal, his dashing appearance only heightened by the flickering warm light from the candles, the violins’ echoes between the manors walls, and the rising warmth in Yuuri’s chest. 

He was in a light grey coat, the lapels embroidered with the same silver as Yuuri’s dress held, even the same pattern. His shirt was white, and over it rested a light blue waistcoat and cravat. The jacket and coat fit him snugly, bringing out the broadness of his shoulders and his thin waist. He was truly beautiful. Yuuri could not look away. 

Victor smiled, and Yuuri had to hang on to Mari’s arm to not rush forward to be in Victor’s arms this instant. He could not yet for several hours, and it seemed like eons. Still, Yuuri could try to be poised, to be collected. He would push through, and then later -- let no one close to Victor for a month. 

They reached the front of the room, where a podium had been built. Victor was standing just below it as he waited, and as soon as he was within touching distance Yuuri let go of his sister’s arm in favour of his fiancé’s. 

“Thank you Mari,” he said, and did not spare her a second glance, too enraptured with his husband to be. Victor’s usually bright blue eyes looked dark in the low light, and it made a shiver rush down Yuuri’s spine. 

Victor leaned in close, even as the violins kept playing, and whispered so only Yuuri could hear. “You look marvelous darling.”

“I have missed you,” Yuuri answered, and Victor tucked him closer to his side, moving them to the podium with sure steps. They stepped up together, and once they were in place, facing each other, they stopped, the music coming to a slow and sweet end. For a moment all was quiet, and then Victor spoke. 

“My dearest Yuuri,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat in his chest by the sound of it, Victor’s love said out loud for everyone to hear. “I am here to place my heart in your hand, my soul in your care, my mind in your embrace. I vow today that I will do my best to serve and tend to you, to cherish and care for you, to support and honor you -- for as long as we both shall breathe.”

Tears sprung to Yuuri’s eyes, for even if the vows were traditional and crafted decades prior to this moment, said by countless couples -- both who meant it and not -- Yuuri knew in his heart that for them they were true. For them, this vow would guide their relationship, their bond, and their love. 

“My lovely Victor,” Yuuri said, his voice much clearer than he had anticipated. “I am here to place my heart in your hand, my soul in your care, my mind in your embrace. I vow today that I will do my best to serve and tend to you, to cherish and care for you, to support and honor you - for as long as we both shall breathe.”

Victor’s eyes were wet too, and Yuuri’s hands trembled in Victor's grip, longing to cup his cheek. Instead he bared his throat in submission, and Victor squeezed his hands tight, before letting them go. Yuuri’s eyes fell shut as Victor pulled the veil from his face, and Yuuri dared to look at his alpha once it was gone, catching the radiant smile on Victor's face. 

“Hi,” Victor mouthed without making a sound, and Yuuri stifled his giggle, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. Victor said nothing, even if his expression was amused, and then brought his right wrist up to Yuuri’s exposed scent gland. 

He scented the right one first, only to move over to scent the left one next, their mixing scents filling Yuuri’s system. He smelled like Victor’s now, and even though it was not the first time they had done it, it was a heavy and wonderful feeling, anchoring Yuuri to the moment. Victor’s hands found him once he was done, and Yuuri tipped his head back, staring into the depths of Victor's blue eyes. 

“Kiss!”

The first call was familiar, and Yuuri was almost entirely certain it was Phichit who had shouted. It was customary to wait until seven persons had encouraged them to seal the vows, to show that the community was blessing the joining. Victor seemed to be in no mind to wait however. 

The second call had barely rung through the air as Victor cupped Yuuri’s cheek, and took one step forward to close the distance between them. Yuuri gasped, his hands coming to grip at Victor’s elbows as the alpha pressed their lips together. 

Yuuri’s body filled with jitters, and it took everything in him not to melt into the kiss, to give himself fully to his future mate. It still felt like a luxury to kiss Victor, and Yuuri could have stayed in this moment forever, even as the cheers grew louder and louder around them, echoing against the stone walls. Victor smiled against his lips before he retreated, and Yuuri smiled too, dazed and utterly overjoyed. 

“I love you, husband,” Victor whispered, and Yuuri let out a giggle, and kissed him again. 

_________________________

“Are you short of breath?”

“Huh?”

Yuuri blinked at his husband, trying to focus back on the situation. It seemed he had gotten lost in Victor's eyes for a moment, during yet another very long drawn out speech held by an alpha Yuuri had no idea even the name of. Who could truly blame him? Victor’s eyes were so easy to wander away in, for Yuuri to get lost in the way they glimmered and shewn. 

“Are you short of breath? Have they laced the corset too tight?” Victor said with a far too teasing grin, and Yuuri’s cheek coloured, even as he rolled his eyes. Victor snickered, and Yuuri tried to poise himself by taking a sip of tea. “If you are to run away and unlace it, may I be the one to help?” 

“I thought you wanted to help me out of it this evening?” Yuuri said, recalling the conversation they had held through letters weeks ago. “And then every evening before we go to bed?”

“Yes, I am very much looking forward to it,” Victor agreed with a smirk that made Yuuri’s stomach fill with butterflies. The wedding breakfast was slowly coming to an end. At least Yuuri hoped it was. He longed desperately for them to be alone, and yet it seemed these speeches and well wishes would never end. At this rate, they would be snowed in here at Burghley House instead, which was not where Yuuri was hoping to spend his first month as mated. 

“When are we to leave, darling husband?” Yuuri asked, knowing full well he sounded impatient, but could not seem to care. Victor smiled, and squeezed his hand under the table. 

“If you wish, I shall whisk you away this instant,” Victor promised, and Yuuri’s heart fluttered with the idea of them both leaving before it was deemed proper. Yuuri had never heard of such a scandal at a wedding, for the couple to be so desperate to be alone that they rushed out of their own wedding breakfast. 

Still, was Yuuri not desperate? 

His mind wandered to the nights spent in Victor’s bed, clutching him tightly as his hands were on him, giving him the utmost pleasure. Yuuri longed for it now too, arousal stirring in his gut. He pushed it down, so to not let it seep into his scent, but still bit into his lower lip, looking up at Victor through lowered lashes. 

“You would?” he asked, and he could see Victor’s eyes widen, a gasp leaving his lips. Now, it was Yuuri’s time to smirk. “I would love to get out of this corset after all, and since you have promised so nicely to assist me, it would be a shame to have to wait too long for it.”

“Indeed it would be,” Victor agreed, and Yuuri hummed, looking away from the alpha for a moment, seeing that the speech was still going, the speaker seeming to have no care in whether or not the newly married couple were listening or not.

“It is a long trip to Somerset after all, and I know there is a snowfall that is to come. I would not want to be trapped in here with all the guests, when I could have you all to myself at Seaturn Manor,” Yuuri pointed out, and this close he could smell the possessiveness on Victor, a hint of want seeping through. Perfect. 

“You make many valid points,” Victor said, and Yuuri licked his lips and looked back at Victor -- hoping to look alluring. 

“Yes, I would want you to have all the time in the world to take me apart, before sinking your teeth into my neck, making me yours.”

Victor stood abruptly, so fast that even Yuuri startled, as did most of the guests it seemed. Victor did not appear fazed by this, a charming smile grazing his expression as he spoke to the guests.

“Honored assembled guests,” he started. “We are so very happy to have had so many of you come to celebrate our love. Yuuri has brought me more joy than I could possibly have imagined, and I am incredibly grateful to have been given this wonderful gift of spending my life with him. Now, we have a long journey ahead of us, and will be taking our leave. Please stay and enjoy the food, and be well.”

With that, Victor pulled Yuuri up from his chair, gave a shallow bow, and then tugged Yuuri out of the room. Yuuri caught up to him as soon as they stepped out of the dining room, unable to hold back the giggle as soon as the doors fell shut behind them. Victor turned and grinned, and then pulled Yuuri into his arms.

“You are ridiculous,” Yuuri said, heart rushing joyously in his chest. Victor smiled widely, and then cupped his cheek, thumb caressing over Yuuri’s lower lip. 

“I love you,” Victor said, and Yuuri melted into him, before pushing up to press their lips together. 

“I love you too.” 

______________________

The carriage ride was quiet, the first portion of it spent slowly kissing and caressing tenderly over each other’s faces and shoulders. Yuuri was pressed to Victor’s side, the alpha’s arm slung around his shoulders to keep him there. It was still cold, and growing colder still, as the snow started falling outside of the carriage window, coloring the landscape white. The horses snorted, and the wheels crunched against the gravel road, and it all felt almost magical. 

Their conversation was sweet, as they catched up from what had been happening as they were parted. Yuuri did not have much to tell. It had been quiet days with his parents, making sure they would all be presentable for the event. Victor had more to disclose, and Yuuri listened happily to the tales of wedding decorating, of the food preparations and the guest accommodations. 

It was a long trip, and Yuuri fell asleep on Victor’s shoulder after a few hours, only to be woken by his husband carefully lifting him. Yuuri blinked awake, and Victor smiled down at him as he stepped out of the carriage and onto the shoveled path of their new home. 

“Hello my dearest,” Victor said, and Yuuri pressed close to the warmth of his body as the snow swirled around them, tucking his nose close to Victor’s scent gland. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did,” Yuuri agreed, peeking up as they were enveloped by warmth. They were standing in the hallway of the manor, a plush carpet silencing Victor’s steps as he walked inside. There was a butler who took Victor's hat, and who raised his eyebrows as Victor kept a firm hold on Yuuri, indicating he was not planning on letting his husband down to walk. 

They stepped further into the manor, and were greeted by a small group of servants - two maids, a cook and a footman and the butler. It was barely a tenth of the staff at Burghley House, but Victor had asked for it to be so. They had come out here for privacy, and therefore needed no elaborate staff. 

The footman and the maids rushed for their luggage as the butler showed them up the stairs, Victor carrying Yuuri in his arms as they ascended. Yuuri was reminded of a daydream, months ago, after Victor had dueled with Cao Bin during Yuuri’s first visit to Burghley House. He had thought then that this would never come to happen, that Victor would never be carrying him up the stairs to have his way with him in their marital bed -- and yet it was just what was transpiring. A thrill raced up Yuuri’s spine. 

They had yet to go far in their explorations of each other's bodies, mostly for the lack of time and privacy as they snuck into each other's beds. Now they would have all the time in the world, and Yuuri longed for it. 

The butler held the door open for them as they stepped through into their chambers, and Yuuri was carefully deposited on the couch, as Victor made sure the staff brought their belongings to the right place, as well as encouraging them to have a snack brought up. The footman made haste down to the kitchen, but it seemed the cook had already anticipated it, and he was soon back with a tray of sweetmeats, sandwiches, almonds and other delicacies -- along with cognac-spiked tea, warming Yuuri just as much as the fire. 

“Are you happy with your wedding day, my Yuuri?” Victor asked as Yuuri untied his cloak, letting it drape over the back of the couch. Victor had shredded his coat and tails as soon as the servants had left them, the cravat discarded soon after. 

“It has been more than I have ever dreamed,” Yuuri admitted, bringing Victor’s hand up to press a kiss to his fingers, and then his palm. “How about you, husband? Has this day been all you wished it to be?”

“It has been lovely, but only since it was shared with you,” he said, and Yuuri’s stomach fluttered, partly in adoration, partly in anticipation. They had almost cleaned the plates now, and Yuuri no longer had interest in food. There was another hunger stirring in him, gut deep and warming him from the inside. By the look in Victor’s eyes, he felt the same. 

“You are such a charmer,” Yuuri jested, but still leaned forward to press his lips to his cheek. “Are you to undress me now?”

“If my husband commands it,” Victor said, and Yuuri felt arousal spark in his veins at the word, lowering his lashes.

“He does,” Yuuri stated, and Victor’s scent filled with need, so much even so it made Yuuri’s heart pound in his chest. 

“Very well then,” Victor said, and then stood as he offered his hand. Yuuri took it while keeping his gaze, and then they stepped together out from the sitting area and into the bedroom. The bed looked plush and soft, and Yuuri’s fingers immediately started itching to build a nest. 

_ Later _ , he told himself, for there were more important things to tend to at the moment. Victor twirled him around, and Yuuri gasped and giggled, pressing close to Victor as he was turned towards him once more. Victor’s hand came to cup his cheek, the other on his waist as he pulled Yuuri up to lock their lips together. 

Oh how Yuuri adored Victor’s lips, the way they felt against his own, smooth and soft, demanding. Yuuri always wanted to answer. He wanted to give, and give, and give, until Victor became pliant under his mouth. Victor pulled away with a gasp, and looked into Yuuri’s eyes with a heated gaze.

“Turn around love,” he said in a whisper, and Yuuri nodded, pecking Victor’s lips once more before turning around slowly. The veil had been removed before they left Burghley House to be displayed with the other Exitor marquess veils from when they wedded. The dress swirled around Yuuri as he got into position, the silk buttons on the dress presented to his husband. 

Victor stepped closer, and caressed his hands up Yuuri’s sides as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s bare shoulder. Yuuri gasped, his head falling to the side to give his husband more room. 

“Victor,” he breathed, and Victor hummed against his skin, his hands moving towards the center of his back. “Take it off me.”

“With pleasure, Yuuri,” Victor said against his skin, pressing another kiss to his shoulder, this one closer to his neck, as his hands started working the buttons open. Yuuri stood perfectly still, his heart racing in his chest as the air filled with the scent of their arousal. Victor’s fingers continued to move, even as he kissed and sucked and nibbled at Yuuri’s skin, his mouth leaving marks in its wake. 

“You have the most delicious scent,” Victor gasped, his hands having reached Yuuri’s flank now. The dress was slowly sliding down Yuuri’s arms, and it would not be long now until it fell to the floor. “It drives me mad.”

“You drive me mad,” Yuuri echoed, Victor’s hands coming to push the dress from his hips and onto the floor. Yuuri tipped his head to the other side, and Victor moved his lips, starting to kiss and suck marks into his exposed skin. “I want you so badly. I am so happy we are finally alone.”

“I am too, darling,” Victor breathed against his skin as he untied the underskirt, the garment joining the dress on the floor. Yuuri gasped. He was now only in his corset, his white stockings being held up by the silk garters running down his things, nothing else covering him. “Oh look at you love.”   
“Yes, look at me,” Yuuri said, possessiveness curling in the pit of his stomach. He never wanted Victor to look at anyone but him. “Never look away.” 

“Never,” Victor said, and it sounded like a promise, so Yuuri took it as such. Victor’s hands were on his hips as his mouth moved to Yuuri’s scent gland and sucked. 

“Haa,” Yuuri moaned, his hands coming back to card through Victor’s hair, holding him in place. Slick had started dribbling down his things, and the air was filled with want and anticipation. “Victor.”

“Are you going to instruct me how to unlace this corset now, darling?” Victor asked, pressing closer behind him. Yuuri could feel Victor’s clothed erection pressing against his bare cheeks, and he gasped, before pressing back against it. “Oh.”

“Take the longer tie, and pull carefully,” Yuuri said, and Victor pulled away from his neck to look down, even if he kept his hips pressed into Yuuri’s. 

“This one?” Victor asked, and Yuuri felt the slight loosening of the knot, the bow coming undone. 

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, rolling his hips back against Victor’s hard cock, making both of them moan. “Then you, mmh, you part it, lace by lace, until it can be pushed down my hips or pulled apart fully.”

“I feel as if I am unwrapping a present,” Victor said, his fingers moving over the lacing of the corset, opening it up bit by bit.

“Is that what I am to you, my husband? A gift?” Yuuri asked, each breath a little freer. Victor hummed again, his breath hot as he pulled the corset fully apart and let it drop to the floor. 

**“** A treasure,” Victor corrected, and Yuuri’s longing was far too great now to hold back. He turned, pressing himself against Victor’s body with urgency. His husband was still fully clothed, a stark contrast to Yuuri’s bareness. He would have to right that. 

“Are you to take me to bed now?” Yuuri asked, his hands working the waist coat open before pulling the shirt from Victor's trousers. Victor’s hands moved down his bare back, making Yuuri arch. 

“I am,” Victor said. “You are so wonderfully pretty, Yuuri.”

“You are wearing too much clothes,” Yuuri answered, bringing their lips together as he started working on opening Victor’s shirt. He had an urge to simply tug the shirt apart, not caring if it ripped or not, but he tried to be patient. Victor’s hands felt wonderful against his skin after all, exploring him, worshiping. They were in no rush after all. 

Victor’s shirt finally came undone, and Yuuri pushed it and the waistcoat from Victor’s shoulders to join Yuuri’s clothing on the floor. His hands caressed down Victor's toned chest and stomach, before moving up again to press his scent glands to the ones on Victor’s neck. The alpha gasped against Yuuri’s lips, and then he moved his hands to Yuuri’s thighs, and hiked him up from the floor. 

Yuuri followed so easily, his legs wrapping around Victor’s waist as his arms circled his shoulders. They kissed, deep and wet, as Victor moved them to the bed, putting Yuuri down carefully on the edge. 

“You smell delicious,” Victor breathed against his lips, and then sank to his knees in front of him. Yuuri let out a soft whimper at the sight, and Victor smirked. “Can I taste you, my love?”

His hands were on Yuuri’s knees, and Yuuri spread them so willingly, inviting Victor in. He wanted Victor between his thighs, wanted him to have all of him. 

“Yes, please,” Yuuri asked, and Victor’s eyes were dark with need as he kissed along the inside of his thighs, lapping up slick as he came closer to where Yuuri was aching to have him. He stopped to suck at the scent gland, and Yuuri gasped, his fingers winding into Victor's hair. 

Victor pulled off with a wet pop, looking up at Yuuri as he spread his thighs ever wider. “May I take you into my mouth?”

“Yes darling, please,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor smiled, shuffling even closer. Yuuri’s cock was hard and flushed, standing proudly up against his stomach, and Victor wasted no time at all in circling the base, before licking a long stripe from root to tip.

“Ah!” Yuuri gasped, his grip on Victor’s hair tightening as the sparking sensation of pleasure rushed through his body. “Again.”

“My pleasure,” Victor answered, and then licked over Yuuri's cock once more, and then again, and again. Yuuri was whimpering, as Victor started leaving kittenish licks over the head of his cock, dipping into the slit. “Oh love you taste wonderful.”

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed, and then moaned his husband’s name louder, as Victor wrapped his lips around his length, and sunk down. The warm heat of Victor’s mouth felt wonderful, and Yuuri held onto his hair tight as he descended and rose, the pleasure in Yuuri’s body heightening and heightening. Soon he could hold back no longer, and fell back into the bed as sensation overtook him. He melted into the mattress, letting Victor’s mouth work pants and moans from his lips. 

Victor hummed and moaned too, as if he was thoroughly enjoying being between Yuuri’s thighs, making his quiver and tremble with the sheer power of the need rushing in his veins. He felt Victor’s hands caressing up his thighs, and then he felt one finger press against his hole, stilling as Victor waited for permission. 

“Yes, yes Victor, in me please,” Yuuri begged, and Victor moaned again, the vibrations just as delicious as the feeling of one of Victor’s fingers sinking into his hole. “Yesssss!”

Victor continued to give Yuuri pleasure with his mouth and his fingers, Yuuri laying fully on display on the bed as he was pampered. One finger became two, and then three, and then Yuuri was pulling Victor off his erection, the alpha looking dazed, with his lips stained red from having been stretched around Yuuri’s girth. 

“Fuck me, please,” Yuuri asked, but it came out as a demand, and Victor growled, rising from his knees as he unbuttoned his pants. He did not even take them off, and perhaps they were in a rush now. Yuuri’s body screamed for its mate, to be filled and to be claimed. Victor must feel it too, his scent was heavy with desperation and arousal, of possessiveness.

“You are mine, Yuuri Nikiforov,” Victor said as his cock pressed against his hole. 

“Yes!” Yuuri agreed, his head falling back against the bedding at the feeling of his alpha pressing into him. “Yours, always yours.”   
“Fuck,” Victor gasped as he sunk into Yuuri’s body, the slick making it easy for him to slide in. It felt wonderful, perfect, to be filled in this way, to be stretched and claimed. “You feel marvelous darling.”    
“Take me, take me please,” Yuuri gasped, and Victor growled again, pulling his hips back only to push in again. “Ah!”

“So good, so good Yuuri, you take me so well,” Victor praised, and Yuuri whimpered, another moan falling from his lips as Victor pushed in again. He wound his legs around Victor’s hips and urged him in deeper, faster, more. He wanted Victor to fill him fully, to make him his. 

The fabric of Victor's pants rubbed against his cheeks, but Yuuri didn’t care. All that mattered was the way Victor moved in and out of him, the way he sounded as he took Yuuri apart. Yuuri was losing himself in it, the push and pull of their bodies, Victor’s hands on his hips and he drove in harder and faster. Yuuri was floating in pleasure and he wanted, needed, to be Victor’s fully. He bared his neck, calling out to his alpha. 

“Claim me, claim me please,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor cursed again, before he pulled out from Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri whimpered and pushed up on his elbows, watching as Victor kicked off shoes and pants. He was truly a sight to behold when naked, and Yuuri drank it in, even as he scooted back to lay properly in bed. 

“You are the most beautiful omega in the world,” Victor said as he crawled onto the bed, leaning down to kiss Yuuri tenderly. Yuuri answered it, the heat still there, sizzling under the surface, ready to break free into a fire. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes, all of it,” Yuuri admitted. Still he needed more, he was still empty, and his entire body ached for Victor’s spend. “I need you to fill me, to come inside me. Please Victor, I long for it more than I can say.”

“I would never deny you such an honest request,” Victor said, his hands moving to Yuuri’s thighs, spreading them open again. Yuuri could feel his erection press to his hole, and then he sunk in, making both of them moan. “You drive me to madness. I will be ruined after this. All I will ever want to do,” Victor said, starting to rock into Yuuri again, “is pleasure you.”

“Victor,” Yuuri moaned, and then Victor snapped his hips into him harder, making Yuuri gasp out a moan. “Victor, yes.”   
“Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor chanted as he fucked into Yuuri over and over, making both of them moan. Victor’s lips found his own, and as the pleasure built once more, they shared breath. It was not long until Yuuri felt the knot at the base of Victor's cock swell, and he bared his throat in a silent plea for a bite, even as he kept moaning Victor’s name. Victor licked over the gland, and then pushed in harder and harder, until the knot sank into Yuuri’s hole. 

Yuuri arched of the bed as pleasure raced through his body, and then Victor’s neck was there -- open and inviting -- and Yuuri bit, claimed, needed the world to know and see that Victor belonged to him and him only, that he was the only one who got to keep Victor’s attention, the only one who he saw. 

He felt Victor tense, and then he was coming, spurting spend into Yuuri’s body, just as Yuuri wanted, just as he needed. 

“Oh Yuuri,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri was dazed, his body still convulsing and trembling with pleasure as his lips fell from Victor’s gland. He bared his own neck again, and Victor’s teeth found his own gland, and took him. 

“Ah!” Yuuri moaned again as pleasure shot through his system as the bond rushed through his mind, and then he came, convulsing around Victor's length, milking it for more. He spurted between them too, his own cock trapped between their sweaty and wrung out bodies. Yuuri was still trembling with pleasure as the bond took hold, an explosion of Victor’s emotions rushing through his body. Tears sprung into his eyes, and Victor looked down at him with such tenderness that it made Yuuri’s heart ache. 

“Oh dearest,” Victor said, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s. “I love you so.”

_________________

Yuuri woke to the sound of the door falling shut, and he stretched languidly in bed, reaching out to where Victor had just been resting. The bed smelled of them, and Yuuri was certain that his mate would soon be back. He could feel through the bond that Victor was happy and excited, and Yuuri smiled, sending as much love as he could through the connection they now shared. How incredibly lovely it was, to have a part of Victor with him even when parted. 

Yuuri sat slowly and looked around the room, picking at the bed. It felt so very bare now without a nest on it, and Yuuri could not stop himself from pushing out front the warmth of the covers to right this. 

The fire warmed the room, and it made it easier to leave the comfortable bedding. He found material in the dresser on the opposite wall from the hearth, and pulled out blankets and pillows, setting to organize them as he liked them best. Yuuri was a good nester, and it did not take long before it came together as he wanted. He looked over it one last time before climbing in, having just pulled the comforter over his lap as the door opened. 

Yuuri smiled as he saw his mate, dressed in a nightgown and a robe, carrying a tray of what looked like breakfast. Victor’s eyes grew wide as he spotted Yuuri in the nest, and the omega blushed, meeting his gaze bashfully. 

“I hope you do not mind,” Yuuri started, Victor shaking his head quickly as he approached. “It felt more right this way.” 

“I would never mind a nest from you my love, it looks so safe, so comfortable,” Victor cooed, and Yuuri preened. “Would you like for us to eat breakfast in it, or on the couch?”

“Nest please?” Yuuri asked, and Victor smiled as he placed the tray on the bed, removing his clothing before climbing back into bed. Yuuri blushed even more at the sight of him, but smiled, leaning over to kiss his lovely lips. 

“You have built such a lovely nest Yuuri, thank you for inviting me into it,” he said against his mouth, and Yuuri smiled as he kissed him again. 

“I am glad it is to your liking,” he said, turning his attention to the tray of food. “Have you shocked the servants by walking around undressed?”

“I have, I felt you deserved breakfast in bed, but did not want anyone to see you in this state,” Victor said, caressing some of Yuuri’s hair back. “I am feeling very possessive over you.”

“I do not mind,” Yuuri said, reaching to pour tea, careful not to spill. “I feel possessive too.”

“Oh love, as if anyone could take me from you,” Victor chuckled.

“As if anyone could take me from you,” Yuuri echoed and Victor gave him a flat look. “What?”

“Eight alphas proposed to you even after you had already accepted my hand,” Victor pointed out, and Yuuri rolled his eyes.   
“And I rejected every single one of them,” Yuuri pointed out, and Victor smiled at that before picking up a small bowl from the tray, containing a white salve. 

“What is that?” Yuuri asked as he took a sip of his tea, humming in contentment. The cook had brewed it excellently. He would have to praise her later. 

“It is for the bond mark, to make it heal in a healthy way. May I?” Victor asked, and Yuuri hummed, exposing his neck. Victor took great care to rub the pale salve on the gland and bite, and Yuuri put down his tea cup to do the same to his mate. He felt his chest swell with pride at the sight of the mark, and had to press his lips to Victor’s once more, lingering and with promise of more later. 

They ate all of the eggs and sausages and bread they had been brought, and once the tray was emptied and cleared from the nest, Victor leaned over to the nightstand to retrieve a box. He looked at Yuuri with a smile, shifting to face him. 

“I have a gift for you,” he said as he presented it, and Yuuri frowned, taking it carefully into his own hands. 

“A gift?” Yuuri asked as he ran his hand over the box. “You do realise you do not need to court me any more, yes?”

“Oh darling, if you think I am going to stop giving you gifts for the sole reason that there is a bond mark on your neck and you are now carrying my name, you are gravely mistaken,” Victor said with a smirk, and Yuuri’s stomach filled with butterflies.

“You are aware I do not love you for your gifts, yes?” Yuuri asked, and Victor chuckled, pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth. 

“I know love, I simply want to spoil you,” he said. “Go on and open it. It is not to wear now, but perhaps once I take you back to society.” 

“Oh,” Yuuri said, curiosity peaking as he looked down at the box. He opened it carefully, and then gasped as he saw its contents. “Oh, Victor.”

It was a silver collar, several thin silver threads woven together to create a band, with white sparkling gems embedded into the braiding. At the center of it rested a large red ruby, that was made to hang in the hollow of his throat. The silver band was thin, and a thrill raced up Yuuri’s spine as he realised it would not cover the bond bite at all. If anything, it would pull one's attention to it, on display for everyone to see. 

His eyes snapped up to Victor's who looked far too knowing. He softened, and then reached towards Yuuri’s neck, caressing tenderly over the healing mark. Yuuri moaned, tipping his head back furter. 

“No one will doubt you are mine,” Victor said, and Yuuri let out a breathy moan, his hand grabbing for Victor’s neck to pull them closer together. 

“All yours,” Yuuri agreed, and then tugged Victor into a heated kiss as they sunk back down into the bedding. 

  
  
  



	2. My Sweetest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri regrettably return to Burghley House and society after having spent the winter to themselves. Some acquaintances are lovely to reconnect with. Others are not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here’s the second part! I hope you enjoy it. Beta read by the wonderful Nikki <3\. 

Victor was well aware that he had been extending his and Yuuri’s time at Seaturn Manor beyond what was perhaps proper. There had been repeated letters from their relatives, asking for when they were planning to return, as well as from their friends -- asking to come visit or for them to be extended the invitation of visiting them. They had become excellent at making excuses, feigning minor illnesses as colds, or the weather, or that one of the horses had gone limp. They were all lies. It was so easy to let them fall from the pen in Victor’s hand, as he glanced up at Yuuri lounging on the couch in front of the fire of the library. 

There was no harm in it. Uncle Yakov was well, except for the stress his cousin Yuri was causing him by his temper, and aunt Lilia had written Yuuri numerous times to say they needed not hurry back, no matter what her mate claimed. Yuuri’s family were also well, and while Yuuri’s mother had been pressing him to come home and celebrate the fact that Mari and Sara were expecting, there were still months until the baby would come, so truly no urgency there either. 

Victor’s friends kept in contact through letters as well, and none of them seemed too distraught by his absence, even if Christophe had pressed him to allow him to visit. No, the one seeming to suffer most from their absence was Mr. Chulanont, who had sent a letter almost daily where he proclaimed his utmost sorrow of Yuuri being so far away from him. Yuuri chuckled and shook his head at the other omega’s antics, and let the letter rest to answer the next day, another one having arrived before he had a chance to put pen to paper. 

Still now, they had to return. There was really no stopping it. It had been a lovely three months spent to only tend to each other, but they would have to return now. 

“Do not look so glum,” Yuuri said softly, even if his scent was somber, a hint of disappointment laced into the bond. “I am sure it will be lovely to see everyone again.”

“If Uncle Yakov stays in decent health, we shall only stay over spring and summer,” Victor vowed, even if that felt as too long a time as well. “We shall keep the servants, and we will come back in the fall.”

“Wonderful, it will give us something to look forward to,” Yuuri said, sitting himself down in Victor's lap in the desk chair. They were in the library, where they often found themselves, pressed together on the lounge in front of the fire, or curled up on the window bays, looking out at the landscape. 

“I mourn we did not get to spend your heat here,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s cheeks flushed, even as he nodded. “I would have loved to have the privacy of this estate to tend to you properly.” 

“I would have loved that as well, but we will have to be happy that it will not interfere with the celebration, and we will spend it in our chambers at Burghley House. It is not ideal, but we will manage,” Yuuri said, and Victor sighed as he looked down at the invitation for the engagement ball for Leo de la Iglesia and Guang Hong Ji resting on the desk. The young couple had invited them to the ball as well as the wedding.

“Do we truly have to attend?” Victor asked, using his best puppy dog eyes. Yuuri’s cheeks colored even more, and he leaned down to rub their noses together slowly. 

“He is one of my closest friends, one I very much like. I would like to support him and the match he has made,” Yuuri said slowly, and Victor sighed, even as he tipped his face up for a kiss. 

“If you insist,” he said, and Yuuri pressed their lips together tenderly, a soft hum vibrating from his lips. He pulled back slowly, and sat back in Victor’s lap. “You know I am helpless to your charms.”

“Is that so?” Yuuri asked, his voice lower, as he shifted, making interest stir in his lower regions. 

“You know far too well that I am,” Victor said, his hand gripping Yuuri’s hip tighter to guide his movements back and forth in his lap. A hum fell from Yuuri’s lips as he complied, his hips rolling down onto Victor’s growing erection. “Mmh.”

“I love this,” Yuuri said, his voice breathy as his grip on Victor’s neck tightened. “I love feeling you grow aroused under my touch. So pliant, so wanting.”

“I am,” Victor agreed. “I am so helpless, needy for you my love.” 

“Oh,” Yuuri said, tipping his head back as he pressed his hips down further. Victor bit down on his lip hard to stifle his own moan, his cock filling fast now. The scent of want was filling the air, and Victor took deep breaths of it, reveling in the echoing loop of arousal coursing through their bond. 

“How marvelous you look on my lap my sweetest,” Victor said, moving his hands down to start caressing Yuuri’s skirt up to expose his thighs, the scent of slick filling his nose. Yuuri gasped as Victor’s hands touched his bare skin, gripping Victor’s neck tighter. “So pretty, so perfect.”

“Victor,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor pushed the skirts fully up, exposing Yuuri fully. He could see the slick starting to cover the omega’s thighs and leak onto Victor’s pants. He looked so sinful like this, and Victor grieved that he would not be allowed to have moments such as this in the coming months. They would just have to make do now. 

“You look positively erotic, my love. I cannot keep my hands from you. How will we fare in society? Surely we are made to cause scandal,” Victor said, his thumbs coming to press at Yuuri’s slick covered scent glands. Yuuri moaned again, his eyes dark and his lips parted. 

“Yes, how mmh, how am I to keep my hands from you?” Yuuri asked, moaning again as Victor wrapped a hand around his cock. 

“I would gladly have my reputation tarnished if it was in the name of pleasuring you,” Victor said, and Yuuri whimpered, his hips bucking up into Victor’s fist now instead of grinding down on his cock. “How does that feel?”

“Wonderful, oh Victor I-,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor guided him to rise, only so he could press a finger into his hole. What a delicious sight this was, Yuuri kneeling above him, skirts pushed up to expose him, his face twisted in pleasure. Victor was sure he would never get enough of it. “Yes, more more.” 

“Your wish is my command,” Victor breathed, and added a second finger to Yuuri’s entrance. 

“Ha!” Yuuri moaned, and all Victor could do was to move his hands, in such a way as he had learned that Yuuri most enjoyed it, and watched as he fell apart from the touch of his hands. What a gift this was, to see the one he loved like this, lost in pleasure. 

A third finger was added, and then Yuuri’s hands moved down from around his neck to the fastening of his trousers. He opened them with quick fingers, before leveling Victor with a heated gaze, one that always made Victor tremble in anticipation. 

“Take me,” Yuuri demanded, his hand wrapping around his erection to pull it free from its confinements, stroking slowly up the shaft. “Fill me up proper.”

“I shall,” Victor vowed, and Yuuri smiled before leaning forward to claim his lips, licking into Victor’s mouth as he shuffled into position. Victor’s hands fell from the omega’s body as he did so, and soon he felt Yuuri’s hand guide his cock to his entrance. “I shall give you all you desire.”

“You are so good to me,” Yuuri breathed against his lips, the head of Victor’s cock pressing to his wet hole. “Such a good alpha, tending to me.”

“Yuuri,” Victor gasped, and Yuuri sank down on his length, enveloping him so perfectly. “Haaa.”

“Yesss,” Yuuri moaned, head lolling back as he took all of Victor's cock into his body. “So good.”

“Mmmh,” Victor agreed, the grip he had on Yuuri’s hips tight as he fought the impulse to buck up into Yuuri’s heat. It always tested Victor's self control, being with Yuuri. His mate had a tendency of making him want to throw caution to the wind and  _ indulge _ . “Fuck.” 

“I love it when you swear,” Yuuri gasped, rising slightly before sinking back down. “Aah.”

“Yuuri,” Victor panted, and Yuuri moaned again as he started to bounce in Victor’s lap, drawing moans from the both of them. Yuuri held onto him tightly as his pace increased, and Victor pulled him down into a kiss as they shared breath, pleasure an overwhelming loop rushing through the bond. 

“Come in me,” Yuuri said against his lips, grinding down frantically on Victor’s length. “Fill me with your spend.”

“Yuuri,” Victor gasped, his hand coming to circle Yuuri’s erection again. His mate gasped, and Victor stoked him fast. “Close, I’m so close.”

“Yes, me- aaah- Victor,” Yuuri moaned, and then Victor’s orgasm rushed out of him, Yuuri coming as well, soaking Victor’s hand and the front of his dress. They both panted for a moment, their gazes caught as they trembled. Then, Yuuri fell forward against Victor's chest, and Victor caught him with wrapping his arms around his waist, adoring the way Yuuri nuzzled into his scent gland. 

“You spoil me,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor chuckled as he caressed his hands up his back. 

“Oh love, it is definitely the other way around.”

______________________

Victor looked up at Burghley House as they drove up to the doors, trying to remember how he had felt almost a year ago when he had come from London, not at all prepared for the responsibility he was about to shoulder. He had sulked, he remembered, and tried to push down the disappointment of not being allowed to spend another summer in Town, in cigar clubs, playing cards with friends, and enjoying the fine weather in one of London’s parks. 

How silly it felt now. How silly it had felt even a week later, when he had Yuuri in his arms on the dance floor for the first time, overcome by the sheer presence of him. He had fallen into bed that night with a silly grin on his face, thinking that perhaps the countryside was not half bad. 

Now, he could not imagine going back to his bachelor life in London. It all seemed hollow and lonely, especially since he had formed the bond with Yuuri, the loop of love and warmth that echoed in his mind a constant reminder of how lucky he had been to find someone so wonderful to spend his days with. 

Yuuri was tucked to his side, and neither of them had spoken much since they left the inn they had spent the night at, just so not to have to do the long drive in one go. The silence was comfortable, but now Yuuri began to stretch to sit upright, his back giving a small pop.

“Are you alright?” Victor asked, and Yuuri smiled and nodded, pressing a kiss to Victor’s cheek. 

“Perfectly alright, only sore and cramped. It will be good to stretch my legs,” Yuuri said, and Victor could relate, as he stretched out his own legs at Yuuri’s words. “Do you know if Yura and Otabek are still living here?”

“I do believe they went back to stay with Uncle Nikolai, but I am not fully certain. Yura has mostly spoken of Otabek and Uncle Yakov in his letters, as well as his overall annoyance with society,” Victor admitted with a chuckle, remembering his cousin sharing some of the gossip that had been transpiring while they were hiding in Somerset. “I do believe I read some of them to you?”

“Yes you did,” Yuuri agreed with a grin. “I especially enjoyed the one with Mr. Cao Bin getting dreadfully drunk at that new year's celebration.”

“I think we would have both enjoyed to see that,” Victor agreed, just as the carriage came to a stop. “Ready Yuuri, my darling?”

“As much as I will ever,” Yuuri said, and Victor gave him a sympathetic look before leaning forward to press his lips to his husband’s, lingering and sweet, before retreating. “I am looking forward to seeing them, but I was not quite done having you all to myself.”

“The feeling is mutual, love,” Victor agreed against his lips, and then pulled back enough to look into Yuuri’s eyes, before pushing away to stand. 

The carriage door was already open, and the spring air hit Victor’s face as he descended the stairs, holding out his hand for Yuuri to follow. Yakov and Lilia, as well as the butler, valets and head maids were out and lined up in the gravel, ready to greet them. 

“Victor!” Yakov called, and Victor was happy to see him up and standing, even if his first step towards him was slightly shaky. “It is pleasant to finally have you back. I was starting to wonder if you had abandoned us.”

Victor could feel a hint of embarrassment and guilt rise from Yuuri through the bond, and sent him encouragement in return. He was in no way sorry for the time they had spent to themselves, no matter how Uncle Yakov tried to guilt them into feeling otherwise.

“We are glad to see you too,” Victor said, shaking his uncle’s hand before moving over to kiss Lilia on the cheek. He had to let go of Yuuri to do so, and from the corner of his eyes he could see Yuuri leaning in to courtly kiss Uncle Yakov’s cheeks, as the servants busied themselves with taking in their luggage. 

“Do not fret over them Yakov,” Lilia scolded. “They did right in staying off the roads during the cold season, and they are here now.”

“Yes, and you shall have to update us on all that has happened since we left,” Yuuri said, taking Uncle Yakov’s arm as it was offered, to be led into the house. 

“Far too much, I am afraid, although my poor health has kept me from seeing most of it,” Yakov said as they walked inside, the smell so very Burghley House wrapping around them as they discarded their coats and hats with the butler, who warmly welcomed them back as well. 

It did feel much more at home to step in here now, Victor must admit, and he smiled as he watched Yuuri and Uncle Yakov walk in front of him and Lilia, feeling the warmth of the moment seep into his heart. 

They had tea in the private sitting room, and they had to account for all they had done since they had left after the wedding breakfast, as well as give opinions on the winter weather and the servants they had kept at Seaturn Manor. 

It was well into the afternoon before Victor and Yuuri were allowed to go up to Victor's chambers, now their chambers, to ready themselves for dinner. Yuuri nested on the bed, both of them taking turns to scent the blankets and pillows before they were put in place on the bed. Victor helped Yuuri into a corset and dress, as Yuuri helped Victor into his clothes, before walking down to meet with Yakov and Lilia -- but also Uncle Nikolai, Yura and Otabek. 

Dinner was a pleasant affair, and while Victor felt horribly disconnected from Yuuri when sitting on the other side of the table from him, it was a good time to meet his relatives and catch up. He held Yuuri close to his side as they made their way up the stairs, the itch of wrongness soothing as he felt his mate by his side. They fell into bed exhausted, curled into each other as they drifted to sleep.

______________________

The next day they traveled to Yuuri’s parents, and while neither of them were looking forward to the hour-long carriage ride after having spent two days in one prior to this, arriving at the Katsuki home was always a pleasant affair. As much as Victor loved his own relatives, there was always a sense of propriety that was kept in all their interactions, a stiffness that was ever present. 

This was not the case with the Katsuki family. 

Instead of servers lined up to greet them, Hiroko came running down the front stairs as soon as their carriage had stopped, Toshiya close behind her. Victor barely had time to spot Sara and Mari by the door before he had his arms full of his mother-in-law, the cordial handshakes and cheek kisses traded for warm and full embraces for the both of them.

“How we have missed you,” Hiroko said, her hand slipping from Yuuri’s cheek as her eyes sparkled with tears, her gaze drifting between them. “Both of you.”

“We have missed you too,” Yuuri said, the stiffness in his shoulders that had crept up the moment they had left Seaturn Manor and not left all through yesterday melting away now. “How have you been? Has the winter been kind to you?”

“We have done more than alright,” Toshiya answered, as they were guided towards the house. “We had a good summer which meant the storage was stocked, so despite the cold weather we have not gone without.”

“That is a relief,” Victor chimed in, and then they reached the porch and greeted Mari and Sara, the baby bump evident on the omega’s stomach. Mari smiled widely as she embraced her brother, and Victor rejoiced in the way Yuuri’s happiness sparkled through the bond. 

The practice was similar to the day before, they were prompted and prodded on all their experience while apart, and while the tea and biscuits, cake and later food were presented, they all fell into stories of the last few months. The Katuskis were all very happy about the union of the Ji and de la Iglesia families, for they were long friends with both and were sure Leo and Guang Hong would make a dashing couple. 

They stayed as long as they were able before the light started to grow too dark, and they retreated back to their carriage for the hour-long ride, cuddling as close as they could, keeping quiet conversation. 

Burghley House was dimly lit and quiet once they returned, and it was only the butler there to greet them, asking if a maid and valet should come up to help them. 

“No need,” Victor said with a smile as he turned Yuuri towards the stairs. “You all get your rest instead.”

“Good night, sir,” the butler said, and then turned to lock the door, before turning towards the servants door, his scent bewildered. Victor was not surprised, and Yuuri chuckled by his side as they walked up the stairs, clearly of the same mind.

“Do you think they will gossip tomorrow?” Victor asked as they reached the room, opening the door for Yuuri to step inside. “Two nights in a row and none have been allowed to come undress us, or dress us for that matter.”

“I am sure they will,” Yuuri said with a giggle, turning to press his lips to Victor’s as soon as the door fell closed behind them. “Oh, I have missed you.”

“I have too, darling,” Victor admitted, winding his arms around Yuuri’s waist to keep him close to his chest. “It is so hard not to touch you constantly. I fear I have grown addicted to it with all the time we spent alone. How will I survive until the fall?”

“I have no idea,” Yuuri said with a sigh, pushing away after pressing another peck to Victor’s cheek. “Come take this off so I can hold you close in bed, and feel you against my skin.”

“Of course, my love,” Victor said with a soft smile, and Yuuri smiled as well, turning around to present his back to Victor. The alpha worked the buttons of the dress open quickly, having three months of practice now. The servants at Seaturn Manor had long since gotten used to their masters wanting very little help in terms of dressing and undressing, and while they had raised their eyebrows at first, none had commented on it. 

Yuuri stepped out of the dress, and hung it up as Victor shrugged out of his coats. Yuuri came to take them as well before hanging them, and then returned to Victor to let his husband unlace the corset. Victor pressed his lips to Yuuri’s shoulders as he did, peppering them with love, until the lacing came fully undone. He removed Yuuri’s jeweled collar as well, the first one Victor had given him as an engagement gift, and then placed them in their assigned places.

They continued in that same manner, helping each other discard their garments until they were fully bare in the warm room. Yuuri took his hand, and then led Victor to the nest where they crawled in and pressed close. 

“I adore being close to you,” Yuuri said, his hand caressing lazy patterns over Victor’s hip and side. “I feel like I belong here.”

“You do, we both do,” Victor agreed, squeezing Yuuri’s shoulder as he kissed his hair tenderly. “I am so happy to have you by my side.”

“I am too,” Yuuri agreed. “Are you excited for tomorrow?”

“I am excited for some of it,” Victor admitted, trying to push down the possessiveness he felt by the thought of knowing he would be walking into a room filled with alphas, with a bonded Yuuri on his arms. “I am looking forward to seeing Christophe and other acquaintances. Others, not as much.”

Yuuri hummed, and pressed his lips to Victor's bond mark. “Do you want me to wear it tomorrow?”

Victor smiled, unable to hold back from doing so by the mental image of what may transpire when they walk into the ballroom tomorrow if Yuuri indulged him. “Only if you want to,” Victor said, and a rush of possessiveness flooded the bond. 

“Oh, I want to,” Yuuri said, his voice dropping a little lower. “I want them all to see you’re mine, and I am yours.”

“Then I would love for you to wear it,” Victor said with a grin, and met Yuuri’s lips in a kiss.

______________________

Victor knew he was the picture of a gloating alpha as they walked into the Ji estate after having greeted Mr. and Mr. Ji, Guang Hong’s parents, by the door. Victor knew he and Yuuri were drawing attention to themselves, and he did not mind at all. It might be because of them having been gone from society for quite a while, it might be the way Victor’s scent wrapped around them, possessive and clear in its message, or it might be what was decorating Yuuri’s neck. 

Perhaps all three. 

Victor could not help but smirk. Oh he adored this, especially as he caught the gaze of young Mr. Minami just as they stepped into the ballroom. The alpha’s eyes were wide, and Victor saw how they were on his mate’s neck, before he snapped his gaze up to meet Victor’s. Victor smirked. 

Right before they left Burghley House, Victor had placed the silver collar around Yuuri’s neck, the one he had gifted him on their first day as husbands and mates. Even with the bondmark healed it was fully on display, the thin silver braiding cutting just between the two teethrow marks scarred into Yuuri’s scent gland. The ruby rested in the hollow of his throat, matching the black dress with red details perfectly. He looked absolutely sinful, and there could be now doubt in anyone’s mind that he was claimed. 

It made the alpha in Victor want to purr in delight. 

Mr. Minami clearly saw it too, as his cheeks flushed a violent red as he looked away. Yuuri seemed none the wiser beside him, his arm hooked in Victor’s as they slowed their pace. 

“Do you see-” Yuuri started, but was then interrupted by a shriek so loud it could be heard over the music, startling them both. Then, there was a flurry of red and gold that swung itself towards them, and Yuuri caught it in his arms, the familiar scent of Phichit Chulanont rushing over the both of them.

“Yuuri!” the omega laughed, holding on tightly to Yuuri as he shook him back and forth. “I have missed you so! My most darling friend, my most trusted confidant!”

Victor chuckled, and felt himself relax as the fright both of them had felt ebbed away. Yuuri’s emotions filled with joy instead, and Victor could not help but smile, even wider so when Phichit pulled back enough to actually look Yuuri in the eye. 

“How are you? You have been gone far too long! You look well! I hope Victor has spoiled you good over in Somerset?” Phichit asked, and Yuuri laughed as he nodded, the friends now holding onto each other’s hands. 

“I am very well, thank you. Victor has taken excellent care of me,” Yuuri said, and Victor let out a chuckle, making both the omegas turn towards him. 

“It is Yuuri who spoils me, I believe,” Victor said with a smile, and Phichit looked most pleased by this as he smiled. 

“Good attitude,” he commented. “I am stealing Yuuri from you for the evening. You have had him for far too long and I must ask him about every breath he has taken since we were parted.”

“Wha-” Victor started, but Yuuri was already being tugged away, giggling behind his hand as he walked after his friend. 

“I will come find you to dance later,” Yuuri vowed, and even despite Victor giving him his usually most effective pout. Yuuri merely laughed and threw him a kiss, which was scandalous at best, but it made Victor's heart flutter in his chest. He did not particularly enjoy being abandoned by his mate, but as Yuuri’s emotions through the bond were happy, he decided he would have to make do alone, at least for a little while. 

“Abandoned?” a known voice called to his side, and Victor turned, smiling widely at his friend. 

“It is good to see you, Christophe,” he said, and his friend beamed. “Yes, it seems Mr. Chulanont has decided I have hogged Yuuri’s time for too long.”

“Well I cannot say I blame him,” Christophe said. “You were gone quite some time. I have never heard of a honeymoon that long.”

“Oh, it was not that bad, was it? We could not travel back until the weather got better,” Victor said, and smiled as Christophe smirked towards him. 

“If you say so,” the other alpha said, and Victor gave in to a small laugh, looking in the direction Phichit had tugged Yuuri away towards, even if neither omega could be seen.

“How have you been?” he asked, and then turned towards Christophe fully, deciding to give in to his fate of having to make do without Yuuri for a while.

_____________________

While Victor did not see his mate for a good two hours, and while he missed him greatly as the minutes passed without a sight of him, it was pleasant to catch up with Christophe. They tucked themselves into a corner in a sitting group next to the dance floor, and while they did speak to a few that came to join them, they soon left for other company or to dance. 

It was a stark difference to how it had been before, and Victor found himself relaxing more and more as he noticed that the unmated omegas had no interest in him now. No one hung off his arm or called for his attention beyond being cordial. Instead he got to watch the spectacle himself, the unmated part of society playing the games of whom to dance with and for how many sets. 

He listened happily to Christophe’s gossip on who was guessed to soon be courting who and who might be soon to be engaged and what ties might have been broken because of lack of money or reputation. It was a pleasant time, and they had both emptied their drink as something like annoyance and irritation brushed the bond. Victor startled, and immediately looked around the room for Yuuri, his worry heightening when he did not see him.

“What is the matter?” Christophe asked, and Victor frowned as he continued to search the crowd. He had not seen Yuuri since they arrived, and the growing intensity of his distressed emotions caused Victor to stand. 

“Yuuri, it is- he’s becoming angry,” Victor said, and then took a step away from the table, his eyes still wandering. “I need to find him.”

“Certainly, I shall help you search,” Christophe said, and together they circle the crowded ballroom, trying their best to be to be polite while engaging as little as possible with the other guests.

Victor was well aware that Yuuri was strong and could very well stand up for himself, but that did not mean he did not fret. If he could stand by his side as something distressed him, we would. Luckily, he could detect no fear through the bond, and he calmed himself with that notion as he and Christophe continued to search through the Ji estate.

They found Yuuri and Phichit in one of the sitting rooms, and as soon as they stepped in it was evident that an argument was being held there. The room was thick with sour scent, and Victor could even detect the hint of command in the air. He sucked in a gasp, and hurried to the couch where he saw his love seated, Yuuri’s back straight and expression neutral. If Yuuri had been commanded, how come he was not frightened? Should Victor not have felt a command taking root over the bond?

Phichit was on the couch beside Yuuri, and the other omega looked much more distraught than Yuuri did, his eyes wide as his hands trembled. Opposite them sat Mr. Krapisek, an older alpha, whom Victor knew to be mated with a younger omega who sat beside him, head downturned as he too trembled. 

“I do not understand why you refuse to listen to reason! Your opinion is not valued, you are not of a dynamic where brains is the prominent feature,” Mr. Krapisek said. Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

The display made nausea rise in Victor’s throat, and he fastened his step to sink down onto the couch beside his mate.   
“What is the meaning of this?” Victor asked, his hand finding Yuuri’s instantly, before he turned towards the other alpha, who leveled Victor with an angry gaze. “Mr. Krapisek, please explain to me how come there are the pheromones of alpha commands in the air?”

The alpha said nothing, simply held his gaze, and Victor looked away from him towards Yuuri, who too turned from the alpha opposite them to look at Victor instead. “Did he command you?” Victor asked, and Yuuri frowned. 

“He tried, but it did not take hold,” Yuuri explained, and Victor felt anger rise in his chest. “It did for Phichit, however, so I would be most pleased if you released him.”

“Release,” Christophe said from the other side of the couch, and Phichit let out a soft gasp, Yuuri turning towards him instantly. Victor nodded gratefully towards Christophe, who looked just as angered as Victor felt as he kept his attention on Phichit. 

“Are you alright?” Yuuri asked, and Phichit nodded, even as his scent was still distressed. 

“I will take him to his parents,” Christophe said, and Yuuri nodded by Victor’s side, as Christophe took Phichit’s arm to guide him out of the room. 

“Good god, Mr. Krapisek! What is this barbaric behaviour for?” Victor asked, gritted between his teeth. 

“If your omega only knew how to behave, this would not have been necessary,” Mr. Krapisek answered, and Victor felt a growl rise in his throat. 

“Mr. Krapisek did not like that I told him that I find treating your servants with respect, and paying what is due, will be less costly in the long run. Apparently omegas have no sense of mind or understanding of money,” Yuuri said, looking back towards Mr. Krapisek. “He commanded me and Phichit to be quiet, or at least he tried to.”

“Are you so weak-minded that you cannot be confronted with someone else's opinion, so you need to command them to silence?” Victor asked in shock. He was aware that some alphas used commands to keep their omegas ‘obedient’, but to see it displayed so openly was something he had never encountered before. “Shame on you, and your weakness.”

“So you admit to having no control over your omega then? Letting him wander the party alone without you by his side, talking about whatever comes to mind?” Mr. Krapisek said, and Victor shook his head at the absurdity of it all. 

“My mate is his own free person and I have no intention of forcing him into anything,” Victor answered calmly. “And I do not think Mrs. Chulanont will be pleased to find you have commanded her son for no good reason more than you could not defend your own values and ideas.”

“Now you listen,” Mr. Krapisek said sharply, but Victor had no interest in doing so. Instead he stood, and Yuuri followed. 

“I have no intention to listen to you, I fear my husband has had to do so for far too long this evening,” Victor said, and then turned to Yuuri who was giving the other alpha a cold stare. “Do you have anything to add, my love?”

“You are a small man, and you do not deserve your mate,” Yuuri said sharply, and Victor smiled just as sharply, turning back to the other alpha who was growing completely scarlet in the face from anger. 

“Good evening, Mr. Krapisek,” Victor said, and then ushered Yuuri out of the room in hopes of finding Mr. and Mr. Ji, to tell them of the incident, Yuuri tucked close to his side. Yuuri’s emotions were still a storm, anger and sadness filling the bond. 

“You were so strong my love, I am very proud of you,” Victor said, and Yuuri shook his head, turning to glance over their shoulders, even if they were well out of the room now. 

“Poor Sam,” Yuuri said mournfully. “He deserves much better than such a scum of an alpha.”

“Do you know him?” Victor asked, and Yuuri hummed as he pressed himself closer to Victor’s body. “We came out together.”

“Oh,” Victor said, frowning as they made their way down the hall. He sometimes forgot that Yuuri was such an integrated part of this society, having grown up here, in a way that Victor was not. “You shall have to tell me of him later?” 

“Of course,” Yuuri said tenderly, and Victor smiled softly down towards him, letting his lips graze the omega’s hair. 

__________________________

  
  


Victor sat Yuuri down in front of the vanity in their room, both of them only in their night shirts. After having retold the events for their hosts of the evening, as well as making sure Phichit was alright, they had departed, neither of them in a celebratory mood. The ride home had been quiet, as had their nightly undressing been. It itched under Victor’s skin, and instead of pulling Yuuri to bed he put him on the plush stool, and picked up the hairbrush. 

“How do you feel?” he asked as he slowly started stroking the brush through Yuuri’s dark strands. Yuuri hummed, and in the mirror, Victor could see his eyes fall closed. 

“I am still upset. I do think he acted wrongly and I am glad the command did not take. I would guess it was because we are bonded,” Yuuri said, keeping his eyes shut. “I will be alright. I worry more for Sam, and Phichit.”

“Would it ease your mind to invite Phichit over?” Victor asked, and Yuuri hummed again and nodded. “Then we shall send a note out in the morning. He can come stay too, if he likes.” 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said with a soft smile. “I worry more for Sam however, but I am sure he will not be allowed to visit.”

“I would guess you are right about that,” Victor mumbled. “It was an awful display Mr. Krapisek showed. Perhaps we shall see of a way to discredit him.”

“You sound diabolical,” Yuuri laughed, and slowly opened his eyes. “This feels nice.”

“We should add it to our evening routine then,” Victor said as he continued to brush Yuuri’s hair, and Yuuri laughed, letting his eyes fall close again. 

“If we keep adding things we will never be able to leave the bed chambers. It will be an endless loop of dressing and undressing,” Yuuri said, and Victor smiled widely.

“See, you are so clever, you figured out my plan immediately,” Victor said, and Yuuri laughed, opening his eyes again to let their gazes meet. 

“I love you so much,” Yuuri said, and Victor leaned forward to press his lips to Yuuri’s temple, leaving the brush on the vanity as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Thank you, for loving me.”

“It is the easiest thing in the world to do, my sweetest,” Victor said, pulling back slowly. “Let us move to the nest, and we can continue our diabolical planning under the covers.”

“Sounds perfect,” Yuuri agreed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Someone insinuates that Yuuri is acting indecent, and Vitcor truly cannot have that.   
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	3. My Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri continue to cause scandal in the social circles. Sometimes it’s unintentional - sometimes it is simply imperial to show exactly how much Victor Nikiforov belongs to his mate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here’s the third part! Some ideas in this and the next chapter have been heavily inspired by a conversation that happened a few months ago in my discord server. Thank you especially to Rae and Krystara who are absolute treasures. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Beta read by the wonderful Nikki <3\. 
> 
> Look at this lovely art that Kathe made! I adore it! [Check it out here](https://twitter.com/mandolinearts/status/1309468895342989313?s=19)

“Mr. Yuuri Nikiforov,” Mr. Minami said beside him, voice clipped. Yuuri clenched his jaw, trying to push down the giggle that threatened to push past his lips from the sheer smugness that came over the bond from the greeting. Victor took far too much joy in other alphas calling Yuuri by his new last name. Not that he could fault him. Yuuri quite liked hearing it himself. 

“Mr. Minami,” Yuuri answered, turning away from Victor to face the young alpha. “How are you this evening?”

“I am well,” Mr. Minami said, and Yuuri saw his eyes flicker to somewhere behind him, presumably to Victor, before he looked back over to Yuuri. “May I ask you to join me on the dance floor for the next set?”

Yuuri felt as much as he smelt Victor’s possessiveness and irritation, but chose to ignore it. He had danced a set with his husband prior to this, and while there were still two more until supper, he was sure that the hostess of the ball would grow cross if they danced all three together. Victor was an excellent dancer after all, and even after they had mated he was often requested to dance. He almost always refused, claiming he was keeping his dance card open in case Yuuri would like to take the coming set. It made the possessive side of Yuuri purr in delight. Still, he did not want to affront Mrs. Stuart, and therefore nodded towards the alpha in front of him, whose cheeks turned scarlet. Strange. Perhaps he was too warm. Yuuri never did understand how the alphas could stand all those layers in the summer, but envied them in the winter months. 

“You may,” Yuuri agreed, before turning towards his mate, who looked at him with wide eyes. “I will be back shortly, my love.”

Victor grabbed his arm, the one Mr. Minami had not already taken, and brought Yuuri’s hand up to his lips, turning it over to press a kiss to the scent gland on his wrist, his eyes dark as he met Yuuri’s. 

“You better,” he said, and his gaze drifted to the alpha standing behind Yuuri, the feelings over the bond showing how displeased Victor was. Yuuri smiled comfortingly towards him. He knew this was Victor’s least favourite part of going out to socialise. Still, they would have to bend to the rules of society, just as the rest of the guests. “Mr. Minami, I expect you to act a gentleman, yes?”

Mr. Minami frowned, his scent just as irritated as Victor’s as he leveled the other alpha with a flat stare. 

“I am nothing but a gentleman, Mr. Nikiforov,” he said curtly, and then gave Yuuri’s arm a sharp tug. Yuuri gasped as the action made pain shoot up his arm, if only for a moment. Still, he followed Mr. Minami out onto the dance floor, trying to push comfort through the bond as he felt Victor grow even more annoyed. He did not want them to cause too much scandal. It was enough that Yuuri had caused a scene at the Ji residence with Mr. Krapisek three weeks ago. 

Yuuri faced Mr. Minami in the throngs of guests lined up to dance, and put on as pleasant a smile as he could. He was still on the fence about the alpha, after their interaction at the Giacometti estate after the horse races, as well as the proposal. Still, he tried not to let it show. It was months ago after all. 

He could see how Phichit and Mr. Giacometti did the same further down on the dancefloor, and he smiled to himself. They had been growing closer and closer, and Yuuri would be surprised if this season did not end with Mr. Giacometti asking for Phichit’s hand. They would make a wonderful couple, Yuuri was sure. 

The music started, and they all moved, known steps guiding Yuuri through the Reel. 

“How did you find it, coming back from Somerset?” Mr. Minami asked as they moved close, dance steps light, and then stood waiting. 

“It has been an adjustment,” Yuuri admitted. “It was lovely in Somerset, and while we would have loved to have stayed longer, attending the wedding between the newly mated Mr. and Mr. de la Inglesia was a pleasure.”

“Ah, yes, how was the wedding?” Mr. Minami asked as they moved again, their conversation pausing as Yuuri turned towards the omega on his left, taking a few dance steps, before moving back towards Mr. Minami. 

“It was wonderful, everything a wedding should be,” Yuuri said with a fond smile. “Guang Hong was beautiful and they both looked overjoyed. The breakfast was divine, and the couple did not stay long, which is what I would want for them.”

“Yes, I heard you did not stay long either, and left rather abruptly,” Mr. Minami said, and Yuuri detected a hit of irritation in his voice. 

“Yes, we had a long trip before us after all,” Yuuri answered with a pleasant smile, and Mr. Minami blushed again, falling quiet. The alpha did try to start up conversation again, but it became harder as the pace of the dance increased, and Yuuri was glad for it. He really did not have much to say to the alpha after all. After far too long the music slowed, and as did their dance moves. Yuuri could still feel Victor’s irritation over the bond, and he was sure that as soon as he laid eyes on his mate, he would see it just as clearly on his face. 

He was so silly. Yuuri adored him. 

“Thank you for this dance, Mr. Minami,” Yuuri said with a curtsy, and then turned to make his way off the dance floor. A hand on his arm stopped him. 

"But Mr. Ka- uhm. Mr. Nikiforov, could you not spare me another set?" Mr. Minami asked with wide eyes, and Yuuri smiled towards him but shook his head. He had always asked Yuuri for a second set, even before Yuuri was mated. It seemed old habits died hard. 

"Oh, I could not possibly. I have to dance with my mate, he will be terribly pouty if I do not dance the next one with him,” Yuuri explained. He did love Victor’s pout, but even more so to wipe it off and turn it into a smile.

"But you danced the previous one with him?" Mr. Minami pointed out, and Yuuri nodded, because it was true. He hardly saw the problem with that however. 

"Ah, yes, but you see, if it is not every other set he will be very sad. It deeply distresses him to not have me by his side," Yuuri said, feeling Victor’s irritation through the bond. He stepped out from the dance floor, his eyes roaming the crowd for his husband. 

“Does he find your connection so weak he cannot spare your attention for as short a time as a dance?” Mr. Minami asked as he followed Yuuri, and Yuuri paused and turned to look at him with eyes wide in shock. Mr. Minami looked most serious in his question. How preposterous. 

“Oh heavens no!” Yuuri protested with a laugh. “We simply find each moment in life a little more enjoyable by each other’s side. Excuse me.”

He stepped away from Mr. Minami then, who seemed to be too shocked or had gotten bored enough with Yuuri’s smitten ramblings to leave him to his search. Luckily, it did not take long to find his mate, and Yuuri smiled widely as soon as they locked eyes, Victor most definitely sporting a pout. Beside him stood the Wyatt twins, both of them looking at Victor just as awestruck as they always did. Yuuri did not spare them even a glance.

“My love,” Yuuri said as soon as he reached his husband, and Victor reached out for him, making it oh so easy to lace their fingers together on both hands. “Dance with me?”

Victor’s pout broke into a wide smile, and without excusing himself to his company he followed Yuuri to the dance floor, his grin growing even wider as it turned out to be a waltz. 

“Did you know?” Victor asked, and Yuuri could not help but wink as they got into position, tucked perhaps a little closer than was proper. At the corner of his eye, Yuuri saw Phichit and Mr. Giacometti do the same. Oh, a second set together. Wonderful. 

“I might have asked Mr. Stuart as we came in, when you were talking to Mrs. Gerster,” Yuuri admitted, and Victor’s thumb caressed over Yuuri’s waist tenderly. “I could not stand the idea of not dancing the evenings only waltz with anyone but you.” 

“You spoil me,” Victor said, and then the music started, and they moved. From behind Victor’s shoulder Yuuri could see the Wyatt twins following their every move, their awestruck expressions showing their clear want for his mate. 

“Victor, if we ever host a ball, we shall not be inviting the Wyatt siblings,” he said, and he could feel Victor break frame slightly to look at him

“How so, have they said something offensive to you again?” Victor asked, and Yuuri let out a soft laugh as he shook his head. “I will go over there and voice my not-so-gracious opinion if they have.”

“No, not yet anyway. It is just that they leave drool pools on the ballroom floor as they ogle, and I fear someone will slip in it.”

“Are you seducing omegas now too?” Victor asked with an amused expression, and Yuuri looked at him as confusion filled his mind. 

“What do you mean ‘too’? I've only ever seduced you and I still have no idea how I did it?” Yuuri pointed out and Victor laughed and shook his head as he led them over the floor. 

“Need I remind you that eight alphas proposed to you after our own proposal had gone public?” Victor laughed. “You do not know of your own charms my darling.”

“That was only some sort of mass psychosis, I do not believe my charms had anything to do with it,” Yuuri protested, and he turned his head to meet Victor’s gaze, his resolve melting lightly as he met his warm expression.

“I do believe we will have to agree to disagree on this, my darling,” Victor said in a tender tone, and Yuuri smiled, squeezing his hand as they continued to dance. He supposed they would. There were worse things in the world after all, then to have your husband find you charming. 

_____________________________

Yuuri could feel the irritation from the bond well before he knew the source of it. It came fast, like a punch in the gut, and it had Yuuri abandoning his knitting in a haste to make it towards the library. He knew Victor had planned to answer letters, and while Yuuri would have loved to have joined him, it seemed they were both hopeless in getting anything done when in each other's presence. Yura had pointed it out repeatedly, so as Yuuri tried to make headway on a blanket for Mari and Sara’s pup, Victor had busied himself with dealing with correspondence. Yuuri could only hope he had not received terrible news to make him so distraught. 

He found his way into the library, and found his husband and mate sitting by the desk, grumbling as his jaws clenched tight. Worry pooled in Yuuri’s gut. Could there be something wrong with the estate? Had it fallen into bad business? Had an investment gone wrong?

“Victor,” Yuuri called, and Victor jerked his head up to meet Yuuri’s gaze, his eyes wide in surprise. “Whatever is the matter?” 

“Oh,” Victor said, blinking for a moment before his expressions softened. “It is nothing love. I-. Nothing serious, I promise.”

“What has you in such a fit then?” Yuuri asked and then walked over to Victor, his mate immediately standing so to fit Yuuri by his side. 

“Only narrow-mindedness and jealousy, darling,” Victor said, and Yuuri hummed in question as he pressed himself closer to Victor, peering down at the desk. There was an invitation for another ball there, at the Nekola residence, but on top of it rested a note, which Yuuri quickly understood to be the reason for Victor’s irritation.

“Oh,” Yuuri said in surprise, and then laughed as he turned to his mate. “Do you think the collar did it? I do not think the dress I wore to the Stuarts was that revealing?” Yuuri asked. Victor grumbled again, picking the small note with the clear instruction that it would be preferable if Victor could see to his mate wearing something more conservative at the ball, so he does not steal all the attention. 

Yuuri found it absolutely ludicrous. No one ever looked at him twice. Why on earth would it matter what he wore? 

“No, as I said, they are merely cruel and spiteful. I hope you do not take it to heart,” Victor said with a sigh, crumpling the note in his hand. Yuuri shook his head and then pressed his lips to Victor’s cheek, letting out calming pheromones to ease Victor’s still agitated mind. 

“No, why would I be upset by something I know is not true,” Yuuri said, and then pressed another kiss to Victor’s cheek. “Let us forget about it, and take a ride along the moor instead?” 

Victor’s mood instantly brightened, and he brought Yuuri close for a long lingering kiss. “You always spoil me,” the alpha said, and Yuuri laughed and shook his head, leading Victor out through the door. 

____________________

  
  


Yuuri did not think any more of the note, until Victor brought it up again as he returned from a quick visit to London. He had gone to attend some business, and to meet with the lawyer of the estate. He invited Yuuri to come of course, but while Yuuri would have adored to fall into Victor’s temptations of restaurants and theaters, Phichit had requested his presence as a chaperone when going for his first courting with Mr. Giacometti, and Yuuri could hardly deny his best friend such a thing. Victor was only to be away for a few nights, and while Yuuri did not like it, he knew they would manage. 

It was a joy when Victor came home however, filling their entire bedchambers with gifts. Not that Yuuri truly cared. All he wanted was to have Victor back in his arms. 

“Only open this one then,” Victor said, and while his scent was warm, his expression looked mischievous, making Yuuri eye the box carefully. “I was thinking you could wear it to the dance at the Nekola residence.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said in surprise, and opened the box carefully. Well inside layed a beautiful white gown decorated with thin lace, and as Yuuri ran his hand carefully over it, it felt delicate under his touch. 

“Oh, Victor it’s beautiful,” he said, and then took a careful hold of the shoulders of the gown to lift it up into the light from the window, the light shining straight through it. Yuuri’s stomach dropped, and he let the dress fall back into the box as he turned back to his husband in shock. Victor looked far too knowing, a smirk wide on his face as he met Yuuri’s eyes. “Victor!”

“What?” Victor said, standing to close the distance between them. Yuuri gave him a flat look, and Victor laughed as he pulled him into his arms. Yuuri melted against him, despite still being slightly crossed with his mate. It was simply impossible not to. 

“I am not wearing it,” Yuuri said pointedly, and Victor unsurprisingly pouted. “I could not possibly when it is that sheer.” 

“Yuuuriii,” Victor said, nuzzling into his neck. Yuuri tipped his head back, adoring the way Victor’s lips felt against his skin. “Please? I want them all to see how absolutely perfect you are. They have no right to put claims to your dress.”

“You are so sweet,” Yuuri said, and then sifted so they could press their lips together instead. The kiss was sweet and lingering, but after a moment Yuuri pulled back, pecking Victor once more on the lips before retreating from the embrace. “I am not wearing it,” he proclaimed, and then pulled the lid on top of the box, despite the evident pout on Victor’s face. Yuuri picked the box up from the bed and then placed it into his wardrobe, ignoring the even bigger pout Victor was wearing as he turned back. 

“Now, what else did you get me, my darling?”

_____________________

Yuuri woke the day of the Nekola dance with the tingling sensation of preheat rushing in his system. He sighed and stretched, trying to ease the itchiness under his skin while muttering under his breath. It was not a surprise after all, even if it was a slight nuisance. His heat was to arrive any day now, and while the preheat seemed to be in its early stages, it would have been preferred that it arrive on a day they had no obligations. Yuuri would guess the full heat would arrive in two days, if it kept its regular schedule, so there was still time, but from experience he would not want to leave the comfort of his nest even in this early stage.

Yuuri sighed, and twisted again, trying to find a comfortable position to lighten his own uneasiness. He looked over at Victor, who was still sleeping peacefully beside him. They had separated sometime during the night, and not Yuuri longed to be close. He could not help but shuffle towards his mate, curling close to Victor's side. 

Oh.

Oh, that felt wonderful. 

Yuuri took a deep breath of Victor’s scent, and it soothed the itchiness in his body almost completely, the sense of Victor’s skin against his own like a balm to his discomfort. He pressed as close as he could, all but draping himself over Victor as he tugged the comforter around them. Perhaps they could simply stay here. Laying just like this was warm and comfortable and safe, and soothed all the uneasiness Yuuri usually felt during his preheat. What bliss. 

Victor stirred and grumbled tiredly, turning to wrap Yuuri fully in his embrace. The scent of happy alpha washed over him, and Yuuri sighed, submitting fully as Victor rolled him over to his back. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, his voice filled with wonder. “Darling, you smell wonderful,” Victor said, and Yuuri sighed at the praise, his fingers moving up and down over Victor’s bare back, feeling goosebumps break out under his fingers. 

“I’m in preheat,” Yuuri said, his voice still slow with sleep, his lips smacking. “Stay close.”

“I would never let anyone near you smelling like this,” Victor said in a dark tone, and Yuuri let out a soft purr at his alpha being so strong and protective. It made him feel safe and sheltered, something he very much valued right now. 

“Good, good,” Yuuri agreed, and then pushed back into the bedding, just enough for Victor to look down and meet his eyes. “Such a good alpha, taking such good care of me.” 

“Good god Yuuri,” Victor said, pressing down to claim Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri hummed into the kiss. He was so very lovely. Yuuri had no idea how he had been so lucky to find such a perfect mate. Victor’s lips were soft and warm, and they always took Yuuri’s breath away, wherever they were on his body.

Victor pulled back from the kiss, and Yuuri chased his lips for another peck, both wearing smitten smiles on their faces as they parted. “I am not sure we will be able to attend the Nekola ball if we have such trouble separating, especially with being called inappropriate already.” 

Yuuri felt irritation rise in his veins at the thought of those comments. What had been something he could laugh about before, he now found deeply upsetting. How dare they say when and how much he was allowed to touch his husband? Only he got to decide that. 

Yuuri needed to show them. 

He would show them all just how much they were both claimed. 

“We’re going,” Yuuri said pointedly, and Victor’s eyebrows rose in surprise. 

“Yuuri-” 

“I want to dance with you,” Yuuri said, pushing up to pull Victor down to his lips again. “I want them all to know how I belong to you, and how you are mine.” 

“Yuuri,” Victor said again, and this time his voice was filled with wonder instead of surprise. He rubbed his nose back and forth against Yuuri’s, his gaze intense. “You do know I will not be able to keep my hands off you, yes?”

Yuuri felt possessiveness surge in his veins, and he smiled, pushing up to brush his lips against Victor’s. 

“Good.”   
  


__________________

Victor was sure that he would lose his mind at the end of the evening, and if not, one or more of the other guests might lose a hand. He had been surprised when Yuuri prompted on going to this ball even though preheat was evident in his scent. It was not unheard of for omegas to still socialize in the early throes of preheat, but it was not common, and with how Yuuri had acted as they woke Victor had been certain that they would spend the coming days merely dozing in bed or on the lounge in their bedroom. It sounded like a heavenly way to spend his time, but apparently his mate had other plans. 

So, instead Victor had helped his mate into a gown, not the sheer one, regrettably, but a deep blue one that showed off his waist and hips, but exposed his shoulders despide being long-sleeved. In many ways it reminded Victor of Yuuri’s wedding dress, only in a different color, and the imagery of that was enough to weigh up the fact that Yuuri had all but rejected his indecent gift. Yuuri was stunning, and had helped Victor into his own matching dark blue tailcoats, matched with a cream colored waistcoat. He knew they looked like a dashing couple fit to match, but he was also fully aware that it was hardly the reason for everyone turning their eyes towards them as they walked into the room. The hosting couple had looked at Yuuri with wide eyes, that Victor was sure would turn to scowls as soon as they had moved away, but said nothing of the probable displeasure of them both failing to meet their request. Victor was not sorry in the least. 

Yuuri’s cheeks were flushed from preheat, giving him a healthy glow, and even though Victor’s mate was completely unaware of his own effect on others, it was not as if he needed anything more to draw attention to himself. Yuuri was beautiful always, and there was truly no one who could look away from him. It was something Victor had resigned to have to live with. It was a small price to pay after all, for Yuuri’s love and devotion. 

Still, as Victor saw each and every alpha in the room turn towards them when they walked into the house, the scent of fertile, happy omega drifting off Yuuri in waves, he could not help but let a possessive growl rise in his chest. Luckily, Yuuri was tucked close to his side, and Victor wanted to keep it as such. If Mr. Minami or Mr. Bin, or any other of Yuuri’s previous--failed--suitors thought they would even get the chance to ask for a dance, they were gravely mistaken. 

It was clear that the band was preparing for the first set, and while the guests still stood on the sidelines of the dancefloor, admiring the chalk painting decorating the dark wooden floor, Victor had no trouble disturbing the artistry. It would be whipped away at the end of the night anyway. 

He led Yuuri straight onto the dancefloor and pulled him into his arms so as to face each other. How breathtaking he was. Victor was always enraptured with him, unable to see anyone else. It had been that way ever since he first saw him, and it still held true a year later. Victor was convinced it would never fade. 

“Are you to show me off?” Yuuri asked, and, oh he was getting far too good at knowing Victor's intentions. It was completely true after all. Victor wanted them all to know how Yuuri belonged to him, and took great pride in having had Yuuri accept to become his mate, and to show all of society how good he took care of him. 

“Yes,” Victor agreed, and the flush on Yuuri’s cheeks deepened. “You are far too beautiful not to be shown.” 

“Victor,” Yuuri said, and then bared his collar clad neck, the bite evident as he did. “Move me.”

It felt as if the room was holding its breath, and from over Yuuri’s shoulder Victor could see the hungry gazes from many alphas, and he smirked at every single one, the grip on Yuuri’s body tightening. 

“Anything you want love,” Victor said. Another breath passed, and then the band started playing. Victor led them across the floor, matching Yuuri’s preheat scent with his own, filled with one message:

_ Mine _ . 

____________________________

They did not stay at the dance late, but for as long as they were there they kept to the dance floor, being joined by very few. It seemed the unmated alphas of the room had lost their ability to move or speak or take initiative. Victor could hardly blame them. He wondered if they would ever be invited to another ball again after this, but he could hardly find it in himself to mind. It had been a lovely evening, getting to smugly show off the wonders of his husband's talent on an empty dance floor, and to growl at any unmated alpha that came within two meters of them. 

Yuuri’s scent had only been increasing during the night, as had the warmth of his skin. Victor had very little experience with omegas in heat, but he assumed it was not normal for Yuuri’s body to burn this warm quite yet. Still, he could not bear to mind, not when Yuuri smelled more wonderful than he even did usually, and not when Victor got to keep him close to his side in the carriage, soaking the small space with protective and possessive pheromones. 

“I adore your scent,” Yuuri breathed, nose tucked into Victor’s neck as he took long deep breaths. “I feel as though I could stay like this for my entire life and I would be a very happy man.”

“You can if you want to darling, I have no objections,” Victor chuckled. Yuuri hummed in agreement, and pressed his lips softly to the sensitive skin. 

Yuuri had pulled Victor’s cravat off as soon as they had stepped into the carriage, and then opened the top buttons of Victor’s shirt as well, and was now slowly lapping at Victor’s gland, making interest stir in Victor's groin. Victor tried to push it down, even if it was proving difficult with how his own aroused scent rose in the air. They would do best in holding back from any intimate activities before Yuuri’s heat started, but it was becoming more and more difficult with how Yuuri was mouthing at his neck. 

Luckily, the carriage came to a stop outside of Burghley House and Victor could only hope that his aunt and uncle had already gone up to their private sitting room or to bed, so they would not catch their lustful scents. 

“Here we are, love,” Victor said, and Yuuri looked up with wide eyes, before looking out the window. “Do you want me to carry you?” 

“Mhm,” Yuuri said as he shook his head, and Victor stood first, pulling Yuuri to his feet before he opened the door for them. The summer evening was cool but not cold, and Yuuri tucked himself to Victor’s side beyond what is proper. Neither the driver nor the footman greeting them by the door said anything of it. 

Well inside Yuuri pulled away, urging Victor to go get them something to eat, claiming he wanted to fiddle a bit with the nest. Victor was surprised, since they had gone up together each night since they had mated, not including Victor’s short visit to London. Still, Victor had heard omegas got very particular about their nests when close to a heat, so he did not question it, even if it felt even more upsetting to separate from Yuuri now with how wonderful he smelled. 

He hurried down to the kitchens, where the maid was so shocked to see him that he yelped, but once calm the omega retrieved some food from the storage, as well as a bottle of lemonade, and placed it on a tray. Victor thanked him, and then hurried upstairs, his inner alpha feeling more and more settled as he came closer to their chambers.

He wondered if Yuuri would be done with the nest, already curled up in between the blankets. Perhaps they could eat the fruit, almonds and cheese in bed, much like that first morning after they mated. 

The door stood slightly ajar, and Victor pushed it fully open, taking two sure steps into the room before he came to a full stop, the door falling shut behind him. His eyes grew wide and nostrils flared from the heavy scent of heat. Victor gasped, his knees going weak at the intensity of it, drawing him in. 

“Victor.”

Yuuri’s voice was heavy with arousal, and Victor’s attention snapped to him, his heart racing in his chest as he caught sight of his mate. 

Yuuri was lying stretched over the deep red lounge, his head pillowed on the armrest. His neck was bare, exposed even, Victor’s mark a clear indent on his scent gland. Victor loved to see it like this, to see his claim on Yuuri, to know Yuuri had gifted him something so precious. 

Yuuri’s dark hair had been let out, and his eyes were heavy with lust, making Victor draw towards him, wanting to quell the fire he could feel raging through Yuuri’s body through the bond. Yuuri was covered only by the sheer white dress Victor had bought in Town, every curve and dip exposed under the thin fabric. He was magnificent. 

Yuuri’s hand was on his hard erection, caressing slowly up and down the length outside of the cotton, making Victor salivate. Oh how Victor wanted to get his hands on him, or his mouth. Yuuri was always breathtaking, even more so now, and Victor fell to his knees beside the lounge, pushing away the tray as he looked up at Yuuri’s glossed-over gaze, taking in his flushed cheeks and bitten lower lip. Yuuri’s eyes found him, and Victor reached out tentatively, caressing his hand over Yuuri’s exposed neck up to his jaw.

“Alpha,” Yuuri gasped and took a deep breath of Victor’s scent, turning to press his nose into the scent gland on his wrist. “Alpha, please.”

“Look at you, my love,” Victor said, his free hand already moving over the buttons of first his tail and then his waistcoat. “You look absolutely divine.” 

“Need you,” Yuuri gasped, and Victor’s eyes swept down his body, taking in his heaving chest, his parted legs, the way his hand was moving up and down his shaft. “Please touch me.”

“Of course, love,” Victor said, but retreated his hand to shrug out of his jackets. Yuuri whined, and Victor answered with a coo, trying to send out calming pheromones to soothe his mate. Victor was really far too aroused to get much else out, but soon the garments had landed on the floor, forgotten, so Victor could push up from the floor. Yuuri’s eyes followed him as he kicked off his shoes, and then Victor knelt beside Yuuri, swinging his other leg over the omega to box in his thighs. 

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed as he reached out for him. His hands caressed across the scent glands to the back of Victor’s neck, and then pulled him down in a rush to slot their lips together. 

The kiss was wet and hungry, and Yuuri moaned into Victor’s mouth, even more so when one of Victor’s hands caressed down his side. It was Victor who pulled back first, meeting Yuuri’s lust-blown gaze as he did. 

“What do you want, Yuuri? I want to give you everything,” Victor proclaimed, and Yuuri whined again, bucking his hips up. Victor’s eyes fell to Yuuri’s groin, where he was still stroking over his cock, the length hard and flushed. Victor was straining in his trousers himself as well, but that could wait. He had Yuuri to tend to now after all. 

“Touch me,” Yuuri asked again, breaths puffy and strained. Victor leaned down to kiss him again, and then left his plush lips to start mouthing down the omega’s jaw and neck. He took extra time to suck marks into Yuuri’s scent glands, making his husband gasp and moan, Yuuri’s hips continuing to buck upwards. Victor let his hand wrap around one of Yuuri’s hips to keep him steady, and then moved further down to Yuuri’s chest, stopping to mouth at one of Yuuri’s nipples through the fabric. 

“Ha!” Yuuri gasped as Victor’s lips grazed over it, pushing up into Victor's mouth. Oh, Victor loved the way he sounded, and could grow addicted to Yuuri’s gasps and moans. He wrapped his mouth fully around the nipple, and sucked. “Yes, yes, yesss-”

Victor hummed, and continues to suck and lick and tease the sensitive nub, moving over to the other side to give that equal attention. The room was soaked in the scent of heat and arousal now, and it was heavenly. Victor felt drunk on it, adoring the way Victor’s name fell from his lips. 

Once he had thoroughly wetted Yuuri’s dress over his chest, Victor moved down, pressing chaste kisses down his abdomen towards where Yuuri’s hand was still working over his cock. 

“Let me,” Victor said as he gently moved Yuuri’s hand away, lacing their fingers together instead. “God, darling, you smell even better down here.”   
“Victor, please,” Yuuri whined, bucking his hip up against the hold of Victor’s hand. “Please, please-” 

Victor leaned down to wrap his lips around the tip through the gown, and sucked. Yuuri cried out instantly, his back arching as Victor mouthed down his shaft and then up again, creating what must be teasing--almost there--friction. 

“Oh, oh, oh,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor looked up at him through lowered lashes, moving his hand from Yuuri’s hip to caress the gown further up Yuuri’s thighs. He let go of Yuuri’s hand and pulled the dress fully over his hips, exposing his length completely. Yuuri whined, and Victor wasted no time in wrapping his lips around Yuuri’s flushed cock, sinking down in one smooth motion. 

“Alpha!” Yuuri cried out as he arched off the lounge, and Victor hummed, settling down between Yuuri’s spread legs. He caressed his hands up Yuuri’s smooth thighs as he bobbed his head, and then paused to press his thumbs into the scent glands, the scent of heat heightening in the room. Victor moaned, and Yuuri bucked into his mouth. 

Oh, Victor liked that. 

He moaned again, and urged Yuuri to continue to move his hips, to take his pleasure. It took a bit of coaxing, but soon Yuuri was rolling his hips over and over into Victor’s mouth, the pace increasing more and more as Yuuri’s moans did the same. 

“Alpha, alpha please, please,” Yuuri babbled, and then tensed, before he spilled down Victor’s throat. Victor pulled off with a gasp, Yuuri's cock still hard as it laid wet against his stomach. Yuuri’s chest heaved, and he still looked dazed, twisting and turning on the lounge. Clearly, the first wave was not over yet. 

“Sssh,” Victor cooed, and Yuuri whined, spreading his thighs widely. He was so wet, leaking down onto the lounge, and rocking his hips down in search of friction. “I will take care of you my love.”

“Empty, so empty,” Yuuri said, moving his own hand down to press one finger into his hole “Ha! Victor, I need- mmmh- I need your cock.” 

“Fuck,” Victor cursed, sitting back on his heels and watched as Yuuri pumped his finger in and out of himself. “Darling, I have never seen anything more erotic in my life.”

“Mmmh,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor took the opportunity to pull off his own shirt and discard it on the floor, and then to stand and remove his pants and socks. Yuuri filled himself with a second finger as he did, panting and moaning as he moved his finger in and out of himself. The scent of omega in need burned in Victor’s nose, and he wanted to soothe Yuuri’s burning desire, needed to take care of him as he deserved. 

“Let me,” Victor asked as he settled between Yuuri’s legs once more, pulling Yuuri’s hand out gently. He brought Yuuri’s hand up to his mouth instead, and sucked the slick fingers into his mouth. Yuuri’s eyes grew wide, a whimpering moan leaving his lips as Victor reveled in the heavy and sweet flavour. He adored the way Yuuri tasted, and would gladly spend days between his thighs. Perhaps he would get the chance during this heat. 

Victor let his other hand caress up Yuuri’s soaked thighs, and then pressed three fingers into Yuuri’s hole. 

“Ah!” Yuuri moaned, and Victor let Yuuri’s fingers fall from his mouth, the omega scrambling for purchase in gripping the lounge. “Oh, oh yes alpha!”

“So good for me Yuuri, you are so good for me,” Victor praised, moving his finger slowly in and out of his husband's body. 

“Cock, please, I need- I need,” Yuuri whined and Victor bit down on his lower lip hard. Yuuri was so enticing, and Victor had to hold back on simply giving him what he asked for. He wanted Yuuri to be well prepared after all. 

“Soon, love, so soon,” Victor promised, moving his fingers a little faster. “You are going to feel so good around me. So warm and perfect. I am going to fill you up, just as you want.”

“Yes, yes please,” Yuuri begged, and after just a few more moments Victor pulled his hand out from Yuuri’s body, leaning down to claim his lips. Yuuri moaned into his mouth, but he was still squirming, clearly in need of being filled and pleasured. Victor wanted him to have it all. He always wanted to give Yuuri everything he could. 

He grabbed the base of his own cock, and hissed at the sensation. He was so hard and sensitive from not having any stimulation for so long. He stroked slowly upwards with his slicked up hand, and moaned, the friction so good. Still, he knew he was not here for his own pleasure. Besides, Yuuri always felt so much better around him than his own hand. He lined up to Yuuri’s entrance, and then pulled back enough to catch his love’s eyes. Yuuri’s gaze was still dark and glossed over, and he rocked his hips against the tip of Victor's cock, trying to push it inside him. 

“Alpha!” Yuuri snapped, and Victor relented, doing as his mate longed for and pushing into his body. The tight heat of Yuuri’s body enveloped him, and Victor’s grip on Yuuri’s hip together as he tried to ground himself in the wave of pleasure that washed over him. It was bliss, truly, to have Yuuri surround him, wet and tight and so warm. 

“Oh, oh Yuuri,” Victor gasped, and Yuuri moaned in answer, as Victor filled him to the brim, their hips flushed together as he came to a stop. “Oh, my darling, you feel so good.”

“Fuck me, fuck me please, I need it,” Yuuri gasped, and Victor growled, pulling his hips back before pushing back in. “Oh yes!”

“Aah, Yuuri,” Victor moaned, and then pulled back again, setting a pace to roll his hips into Yuuri over and over, both of them gasping and moaning at the sensation. Yuuri melted underneath him, and Victor did his best to comply with his gasps and moans of  _ faster _ and  _ harder _ and  _ more _ , and  _ there, there _ . 

Victor could feel both of their joined pleasure through the bond, and how it rose in them both together, echoing through a loop. He fucked into Yuuri faster and faster, and then grabbed his hips tight as Yuuri held on tightly to his neck, and pulled Yuuri up into his lap. 

The changed angle made Yuuri sink even further down onto Victor's cock, and they both moaned, the knot that had been swelling at the base of Victor’s erection so close to slipping inside Yuuri now. 

“Alpha, alpha aaah,” Yuuri moaned as he rocked on Victor’s lap over and over, Victor trying to match his thrusts. “Close, close. Knot- I need- aaaah.”

“Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor moaned, and then pressed in harder, one hand on the back of Yuuri’s neck, the other coming to wrap around the omega’s erection. He snapped his hips once, twice, and then sunk fully into Yuuri’s body, knot locking them in place. His orgasm snapped like a string pulled taut, and he came in a flood, filling Yuuri as he shook and trembled. Yuuri came as well, his body tensing as the knot sank in, and then contracting around Victor’s cock and knot, milking it fully. It was wonderful, and Victor felt like all the breath left his lungs as he pumped Yuuri full of come, leaving him dazed and lightheaded. 

“Victor,” Yuuri called, and Victor opened his eyes to meet his beautiful gaze. It was a little clearer now, and Victor smiled, pressing up to kiss Yuuri sweetly. 

“Wow,” Victor said as he pulled back, licking his lips. “You are a wonder.”

Yuuri’s cheeks were still heated, but the first wave seemed to have subdued, for he smiled softly before he cuddled close to Victor’s chest, his voice heavy with sleep as he asked:

“Carry me to the nest?”

“With pleasure,” Victor said, and while they both hissed as the knot tugged when Victor stood, they managed to get over to the nest without too much difficulty. Yuuri rested on top of Victor’s chest as his breaths slowly evened out, and Victor caressed up and down his back tenderly. He was sure these coming days would be intense and wonderful, and he could hardly wait to share this experience with the one he adored so.

“I love you, my darling,” he whispered into Yuuri’s ear, just before he himself too fell asleep. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: an omega comes to try to stake claim to Victor's attention, and Yuuri throws down the gauntlet. Also, a star appearance from out favourite girl.  
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	4. My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! This is the final planned chapter for this. While there may be more in the future, I have no plans of now to add to this verse.   
> Thank you so much to every one who has helped me with this fic in terms of prompts, brainstorming, cheering, reading, kudosing and commenting. It has meant the world to me. Thank you especially to the betas who have helped me throughout this journey and dealing with my weird bilingual typos. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter of the boys being absolute smitten dorks, and the society having to yield to the power of their love.   
> Thank you  
> Lini.

Victor’s troubles had started the night before. On their way back to Seaturn Manor for the fall, Yuuri and Victor had stopped by the newly mated Giacomettis, the wedding between Christophe and Phichit having been held just a few weeks prior. They had then retreated to Christophe’s parents’ summer house, and while still being just as smitten as during their courting period, the couple seemed to use their freedom to entertain as many acquaintances as they could. They had arrived four nights ago, and had since then made an array of new acquaintances that had been paraded in and out of the lakeside manor. Most had been pleasant, kind and a good company, but late yesterday afternoon a new guest had come to disturb the peace. 

Christophe’s widowed omega uncle had arrived in a flourish, loud, opinionated, and far too fond of Victor. If anyone found Christophe to be a flirt, it was nothing to what Mr. Gabriel Giacometti was. As soon as the omega had spotted Victor in the sitting room, he had immediately latched onto him, batting his long lashes and filling the room with his scent. 

“Mr. Nikiforov, how wonderfully good it is to see you,” the omega said, and then after taking a deep breath, scrunching up his nose. “Heavens, what is that smell coming from you?”

“Ah, I have mated since we last met,” Victor said, and Mr. Giacometti’s scent turned sour. “My lovely husband is just out with Christophe’s mate for a walk.”

“Oh, so the new Mr. Phichit Giacometti has tricked you into this arrangement then?” Mr. Giacometti asked with raised eyebrows. “To keep his best friend close, I suppose. Omegas can be so cunning.”

“Not at all,” Victor protested, managing to wrangle his arm from the omega’s grip, with perhaps a little too much force. “I fell for Yuuri instantly. We have been mated nine months now. I am very lucky to have gained his affection and attention.”

Mr. Giacometti  _ tsked _ , but asked to be shown to his room, leaving Victor with his head heavy from all the pheromones. 

“I am sorry, old friend,” Christophe said with a deep sigh. “I had assumed he would have calmed his attention towards you after I told him of you mating, but I guess I was mistaken.”

“Yes, it seems that way,” Victor agreed, rubbing his temples. Victor had met Mr. Giacometti before, and the omega had always clung off Victor’s arm, whispering indecent propositions into his ear. Victor had never answered any of them with anything but rejection. He had never held any interest in the omega, and he had told Mr. Giacometti as well as Christophe repeatedly. It did not seem to matter. 

“He will only stay for a few days, but I suppose you plan to leave us soon as well,” Christophe mused. “I fear he might extend his stay now that he knows that you are here.” 

________________

Yuuri had come back soon after, and Victor felt his husband’s high spirits turn sour as he smelled another omega’s scent on his mate. 

It had only gotten worse as the evening progressed.

Mr. Giacometti managed to find a seat next to Victor at every possibility; in the parlour for drinks before supper, in the dining room during dinner, and then again in the sitting room for cards. Mr. Giacometti continued to touch Victor’s arm and hand, no matter how many times Victor asked him politely not to or waved away his attentions. By the time Yuuri and he made it upstairs to their room, Yuuri was all but shaking with rage. 

“My love,” Victor had called once the door fell shut behind him, reaching out tentatively towards his mate. Yuuri took his hand instantly, a cloud of possessive pheromones swirling around them as they embraced. Victor took a deep breath of Yuuri’s lovely scent, feeling his shoulder relax from how wonderfully at home it made him feel.

“I am not cross with you,” Yuuri said, even if his voice was still sharp. “I understand not wanting to cause a scene or insult Christophe, but I cannot fathom the audacity of that man.”

“I am sorry my love, I know he caused you trouble all during today.”

“No, Victor,” Yuuri said as he pushed back from the embrace with a sigh, starting their usual routine of undressing each other with unbuttoning Victor’s tailcoat. “He made you incredibly uncomfortable during this afternoon and evening. I do not care about his position or secondary gender. I absolutely loathe the way Mr. Bin and other alphas used to, and sometimes still, undermine my opinions and will for their own. It was horrendous to sense you feeling that way through the bond.”

“Darling,” Victor said, his heart swelling. He had never before seen it that way, but he too had become beyond cross from the way Mr. Karpisek spoke to Yuuri as if his opinions held no value. “You are so good to me.”

“This is not being good, love, this is being decent,” Yuuri protested, but his frown had disappeared as he pulled the tail and waistcoat off Victor’s shoulders. “I want everyone to treat you with the respect you deserve. It is only fair.”

“I love you,” Victor said, pulling Yuuri close to his chest for a soft kiss. “I am sure tomorrow will be better. There is to be a larger party after all, and hopefully he will find someone else who might enjoy his attention better.”

“One can hope,” Yuuri said with a mutter, but as he looked up to meet Victor’s gaze his eyes gleamed. Victor’s heart flipped in his chest, just as it always did when Yuuri’s eyes shone so bright. 

“What are you thinking, my love?” Victor asked, in a lowered voice, caressing his thumb over Yuuri’s plush lower lip. Yuuri let out a soft giggle, before pecking his thumb sweetly. 

“You shall see tomorrow.”

_______________________

Victor woke warm and comfortable, feeling Yuuri’s fingers dance over his bare chest and stomach. Victor hummed from the comfort of it, and then took a deep breath, his nose filling with the sweet scent of Yuuri’s arousal. He pried his eyes open carefully, already turning towards his mate to draw him in. 

There was something wonderfully erotic in starting the day in this manor, both of them already bare, their skin warm from resting under the covers. There was comfort in it too, and Victor loved the sight that awaited him as he opened his eyes fully, catching Yuuri’s dark gaze. 

The omega’s cheeks were flushed red, lip between his teeth as he held back moans. As Victor let his gaze travel down he could see the sheets move, and the sight of it made him let out a soft moan too. 

“Good morning, my love,” Victor said, his voice still deep with sleep. “Look at you. God, you are the most magnificent being there is.”

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed from the praise. “I woke and I wanted you so,” Yuuri said. “I always yearn for you.”

“You are the sweetest,” Victor said, and reached his hand out to pull Yuuri’s lip from between his teeth. Yuuri sucked Victor’s thumb into his mouth, and then opened his eyes again, meeting Victor’s own. The alpha’s stomach flipped at the sight.

“Yuuri,” he breathed, and Yuuri hummed, sucking on Victor’s thumb again, working his tongue over the digit. Victor was growing hard fast, aided by Yuuri’s scent, the movements under the covers, as well as the absolutely delicious view Yuuri was making with Victor's finger in his mouth. “Oh darling, I love you so much.” 

Yuuri smirked, and then he pulled off Victor’s finger, placing a kiss on the pad of his thumb before meeting Victor's gaze again. 

“I need you inside me,” Yuuri said, moving so close so their lips almost touched. “Can I?”

“Love, you can have anything and everything you want,” Victor said in a breath, and leaned in to close the distance between their mouths. Yuuri’s lips were warm and soft, and Victor opened his own under Yuuri’s urging, licking into his mouth as Yuuri tucked himself close, before rolling them over. 

Victor followed so easily, and it was heaven to feel Yuuri’s warm skin against his own, blanketed fully in the scent of their joined arousal. Their hard cocks laid trapped between their bodies, and when Yuuri rolled his hips down it created the most wonderful friction between their bodies. 

“Oh,” Victor gasped, pulling away from the kiss to throw his head back in pleasure. “Yuuri.”

“I adore the way your blush spills down your chest when you are wanting,” Yuuri whispered, and then kissed him again, long and deep, before sitting up across his lap. He rolled his hips down again, Victor’s cock sliding between the slick heat of his cheeks, and it was so teasing, such an almost there feeling, and Victor moaned again as more sparks of arousal rushed through his body. 

“I am. I am so wanting, Yuuri,” he breathed. “Have you been up long darling, getting ready to take my cock?”

“Long enough,” Yuuri said in a breath, rising from Victor’s lap to reach behind himself. He grabbed the base of Victor’s erection, and guided it towards his entrance. “I need you so much, Victor.” 

“You have me, you always have me,” Victor promised, and Yuuri smiled, before pressing the thick cockhead to his hole. 

They both groaned as Victor’s length sunk into Yuuri’s body, and Victor got the absolutely magnificent view of Yuuri above him, cheeks and neck flushed, his head falling back as his eyes fell shut. Victor was the luckiest alpha in the universe, and he would tell the whole world if they did not believe him. 

“Haaa,” Yuuri moaned as he sunk further and further down on Victor cock, the slick tight heat enveloping Victor perfectly. “Victooor.”

“Fuck, Yuuri, you feel so good, mmh,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri moaned again, and then stated rolling his hips into to Victor’s groin slowly, creating the most wonderful friction. Yuuri’s hands came to land on his chest, and he continued to grind Victor into the mattress. Victor’s grip on his hip tightened, and he bucked up into Yuuri’s body, Yuuri’s eyes snapping open on a gasp. 

“Stay still,” Yuuri commanded as he caught Victor’s gaze, and a shiver rushed down Victor’s spine at the tone of his voice. “Let me take care of you.”

“Oh,” Victor moamned, and did as told, and let Yuuri roll his hips down into his groin over and over, agonizingly slow and steady. It was teasing and wonderful, and the pleasure grew and grew in Victor’s body, feeling Yuuri’s pleasure heighten through the bond as well. He lost track of time over how long they stayed there, Yuuri riding him into the plush mattress of their nest. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri can I touch you?” Victor asked on a gasped breath, and Yuuri nodded, high pitched moans falling from his lips. Victor wasted no time in doing so, wrapping his hand around Yuuri’s cock and stroking it in time with Yuuri’s movements. 

“Oh, aaaah Victor,” Yuuri moaned, and then increased his pace, chasing orgasm in earnest. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri yes,” Victor moaned and Yuuri pressed down further harder, eyes glossed over and sweat pearling on his skin. He was breathing. Just as Victor thought he could hold out no longer, Yuuri pressed down fully on his knot. He felt Yuuri cease, and then they were both coming, Victor spilling inside Yuuri as Yuuri clenched around him, trembling in his lap. Yuuri’s cock spurted too, covering Victor’s hand and chest with his spend as pleasure rushed in their bodies, the bond only heightening the effect. 

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor said as he slowly came down from the euphoric high, pulling Yuuri down to rest on his chest. 

“I adore you,” Yuuri breathed, shuffling until their lips met in a breathy kiss. “Thank you.”

“I most definitely feel it is I who should thank you, darling,” Victor said with a grin, kissing him again. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Yuuri said with a giggle, his gaze tender and soft. “Let us stay here a while longer?”

“I am sure we will not be missed,” Victor said, not caring whether or not they would be. He pulled the covers over them, content with spending the full morning in the nest, until either of them got hungry enough to be able to pull away from it.

________________________

Victor had always considered himself a clear-minded alpha. His professors at university had called him smart, stubborn and spirited, and while some in his family, like his dear cousin Yura, would call him foolish, there was a reason that his Uncle Yakov had let him roam in London years after he had graduated from Oxford. He and Victor both knew he had the wits to take over after his uncle, even if the responsibility to tend to it all sometimes intimidated him. He was sure that he would be level-minded when doing business, and to aid in decisions in parliament, and to help the estate, and town connected to it, continue to thrive. 

He did, however, feel he was holding on to a thin thread of his wits now, the only thing keeping him from losing it completely was probably the company surrounding his mate at the moment. He could never look away from Yuuri, and tonight it was especially impossible not to watch him, on the other end of the Giacometti sitting room, talking with Mr. Phichit Giacometti and Mr. Guang Hong de la Iglesia. His dressing attire was more than enough, bringing any alpha’s attention to continuously draw to him, to linger, or to fully stick. Victor’s grip tightened on the armrest of his chair, the words coming from his company around the table falling to deaf ears. 

Yuuri had his dark hair pushed back, decorated with diamond clips that sparkled in the light from the fire. Instead of the usual silver and ruby collar resting against his neck, there was a simple white lace ribbon covering the scent glands, just a hint of Victor’s mark visible at the upper edge of it. Covering his frame was the sheer white gown he had worn that first night of his heat they had shared a little over a month ago, the thin shift he was wearing underneath the only thing protecting him from being completely exposed. 

Victor had utterly and completely played himself. 

The dinner party was much larger than it had been previous nights, several of their usual company coming to join them. There was the unfortunate addition of both Mr. Bin and Mr. Minami, as well as Mr. Morooka. Aside from them, there was Mr. Gabriel Giacometti, two omega sisters that lived close by, and of course the de la Iglesia couple, creating an even party of twelve. Victor could see the unmated alphas of the room following Yuuri with their gaze, and Victor fought the impulse to yank Yuuri away up to their chambers to have his way with him, even before supper. 

He doubted Yuuri would let him, however. 

From the other side of the room Victor suddenly picked up a conversation from the alphas that had once been his competition, but were now almost comic relief, even if Victor got possessive over Yuuri towards them far more often than he would like to admit. He wondered if Phichit had invited them for the sole purpose of seeing them squirm around Yuuri, since the omega took such immense pleasure in it, especially hearing the deflated way they addressed Yuuri when they needed to use his new last name. 

“Perhaps we shall be lucky and he shall be widowed early?” Mr. Minami said with a sigh, and perhaps Victor should not find it so amusing to be wished dead by other gentlemen of his -shire, but it was far too entertaining to hear them pine for him to mind. 

“I highly doubt it,” Mr. Bin said with a just as deep sigh, and Victor pushed down the urge to turn and see his expression. Perhaps it was similar to the way he had looked when Victor defeated him in their fencing match a year ago. “A simple smile from him seems to expand one's life span for a year, could you imagine how long Lord Nikiforov shall live - getting to lay with him?”

A loud grumble could be heard from behind him, and then a whine, before anyone spoke again. 

“This is incredibly unfair,” Mr. Minami whined, and Victor even thought he heard him stomp his foot, but perhaps that was wishful thinking. “We saw him first.”

“It hardly matters now,” Mr. Morooka said with a deflated tone. “We would all do better in moving on and finding someone else. It has almost been a year after all.” 

Victor chuckled, but his attention was pulled from eavesdropping on the alpha bachelors to his mate once more.

As if to torment Victor, and everyone else to be frank, even further, Yuuri took one step forwards towards Mr. Phichit Giacometti, and was therefore directly in front of the fire. Victor let out a gasp, as each curve and shape of Yuuri’s gorgeous body was put on display as the warm light shone through the fabric.

“Alright!” Christophe called loudly, and Victor snapped his attention towards him, seeing his friends' amused expression. “I do believe supper is served.”

An array of mumbles could be heard from all over the parlor, and it seemed Victor had not been the only one entranced by Yuuri’s beauty. As he looked towards his friend, he caught Mr. Gabriel Giacometti’s gaze on the way. The omega looked beyond annoyed, and Victor could only assume he had been trying to get his attention for quite some time. 

“You have been very distracted this evening,” Gabriel Giacometti said, and Victor let out a chuckle, his smile aiming for polite but feeling strained instead. “I demand your attention for the rest of the evening to make it up to me.”

“I-” Victor started, his mind scrambling for anything to give as an excuse not to, for he was sure that if any other alpha was placed beside Yuuri at the dinner table, he might throw a tantrum from how possessive he would surely become. 

“Victor.”

He looked up towards the tender sound of his mate’s voice, and met Yuuri’s lovely gaze as he did. Suddenly, all there was in the world was Yuuri, and Victor pushed up towards him, taking the hand Yuuri had already extended towards him. “Escort me to dinner -- will you, my lovely husband?”

“Of course my love,” Victor said without a moment's hesitation, placing Yuuri’s hand in the crook of his arm before following Christophe and Phichit out of the parour. 

__________________

It did not get any better during dinner. Not only did Yuuri’s scent wrap around Victor like a blanket, comforting and warm, but Victor did truly have trouble looking away from Yuuri for even a moment. It was not only his beauty, for just like always Yuuri was smart and funny and interesting, and Victor got sucked into conversation about this and that, enraptured fully with his mate.

The only problem was that there was a terribly cross omega on the other side of him that continuously demanded his attention, and if Victor turned towards Mr. Gabriel Giacometti it meant Yuuri turned towards Mr. Morooka on his left, and Victor really could not have that. He did not want to converse with Mr. Giacometti anyhow, but still being polite demanded of him to at least acknowledge him when he spoke directly to Victor. Dinner seemed to be a constant tug of war, and no one was more pleased than him when they all retreated to the sitting room, hoping to get a moment's rest. 

How foolish he had been. 

He had just managed to sit when the omega sisters started playing a duet on the pianoforte, and Yuuri turned to him with a sweet smile and laid a hand on his arm. 

“Let us dance,” he whispered, and Victor smiled as his heart swelled in his chest. 

“Of course,” he said, and abandoned his drink on the coffee table to offer his hand to his mate and pulled him up into his arms. 

They danced and danced, until they were both breathless and laughing. Victor held Yuuri a little closer than was really proper, mostly because he wanted to, and he knew neither Christophe nor Phichit would mind. Rather, the newly-mated pair joined them for a few dances, before they all fell down into the plush couches and armchairs again, surrounded by applause by their company. 

“Oh, that was fun,” Yuuri said with a wide grin, and Victor smiled back. He was so lovely, so incredibly wonderful. Victor adored to see him smile. “I am rather chapped now.”

“Of course,” Victor laughed, and then stood to secure water for the both of them. He came back with a full glass, one that Yuuri emptied in one go, and then gave Yuuri his own and turned to retrieve another. This was clearly a mistake, for as he turned back, he caught Yuuri’s wide-eyed gaze, his mate having just spilled most of the water all over his front. 

“Oh,” Yuuri said, hurrying to place the glass on the table before him. “I am so clumsy.” The water soaked into the thin fabric, and now it was all completely see through, Yuuri’s skin becoming visible under the stain. 

Victor was there in a heartbeat, having pulled his handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbing it at Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri frowned and took it from him, trying to dry it up but only managing to make the stain even bigger. 

The scent hit Victor's nose first, the clear hint of ferality burning in his nose. He ripped his head to the side, seeing Mr. Minami’s blown out gaze and his hands fisted tight. He was looking straight at Yuuri, and the stain that now showed a far too good view of Yuuri’s chest. The rest of the room seemed frozen, shocked into silence by this turn of events.

Something primal and deep filled Victor’s body, and a loud growl rose in his chest. Mr. Minami’s gaze moved from Yuuri to Victor, the threat, and the unmated alpha bared his teeth in a display of power. 

Victor snapped his teeth together sharply, and as Mr. Minami’s growl rose, Victor considered the dangers of leaving Yuuri’s side to stand and tower over the younger alpha. A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of it, and he turned to Yuuri, who was looking at him with wide eyes. 

Victor’s nose filled with calming pheromones, lovely and sweet, and he took a deep breath of it as Yuuri leaned forward to wrap his arm around Victor’s shoulders. He followed, looking up into Yuuri’s eyes as the omega leaned in close to his ear, adrenaline still rushing in Victor’s veins. 

“Take me to our nest, alpha,” Yuuri said, and Victor snapped into action. He wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist, Yuuri’s grip around his shoulder tight as Victor lifted him off the sofa and promptly walked him out of the room. He could hear the commotion behind them, and he was fairly sure Mr. Minami had tried to follow, only to be stopped by the mated alphas of the room, but for now he could not care. Yuuri clung to him, still pushing out a cloud of calming and protective pheromones, and Victor took deep breaths of it, holding Yuuri as tightly as he could. 

“So good, so strong,” Yuuri cooed in his ear, and Victor’s growling turned into crooning in his chest, an answering purr starting in Yuuri’s chest. “Such a good alpha, taking such good care of me, protecting me.” 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri turned his head, and sought out his lips. Victor stopped, and let Yuuri fully consume him, kissing and licking into his mouth with a fever, the push and pull hot and desperate. They stood there for a long moment, long enough for their agitated and calming scents respectively, to exchange for arousing and needy. Victor moaned into Yuuri’s mouth, and he could feel Yuuri’s thighs start to coat with slick from where he was growing wet and wanting. 

“Take me,” Yuuri breathed into his mouth, and Victor growled again, this time out of arousal rather than power. “I need you.”

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed again, and then started walking once more. His steps were quick, and soon they had managed to get back to their room, Yuuri fumbling for the knob as he peppered kisses to Victor’s jaw and neck. 

The door finally opened, and Victor pushed inside, kicking it shut as soon as they were through it. Yuuri’s lips found his own again, and this kiss was just as consuming, just as wanting. Victor groaned into it, turning them to push Yuuri up against the door. 

“Oh,” Yuuri moaned, and bared his neck fully. The lace was still covering his scent glands, and Victor reached up to tug it off, only so he could latch his lips around his own bond mark on Yuuri’s neck. “Oh yessss.” 

“Mine,” Victor said against his skin, and Yuuri whined, rolling his hips against Victor’s stomach and groin. “All mine.”

“Yes, yours, all yours,” Yuuri agreed, his hands already moving down Victor’s chest. “Fuck me, please.”

“Oh, fuck,” Victor answered, and Yuuri smirked, his fingers making quick work of the buttons of Victor’s tails and waistcoat. Their lips found each other again, and Yuuri pushed the garments off, just as Victor's hands found the hem of Yuuri’s dress, and ripped. 

“Mmmh,” Yuuri moaned into his mouth, and Victor pressed him even harder into the wood, one thigh resting under Yuuri’s ass, as one of his hands found their way between his cheeks. Yuuri was wet and sensitive, and he bit down on Victor’s lower lip as Victor started pushing his first finger inside him, making quick work of opening him up. One finger became two, and then three, and by then Yuuri was all but ripping Victor’s pants open, sighing happily into the kiss as soon as he managed to pull out the alpha’s hard length. 

“Oh,” Victor moaned into the kiss, and Yuuri smirked, stroking slowly up. “Oh, Yuuri.”   
“Come take me,” Yuuri breathed, pulling back just enough to give him a smirk. “Fill me up proper. Make a mess out of me.”

“ _ Christ _ ,” Victor cursed, and then pulled his fingers from Yuuri’s body. He lined up his cock, and pushed in slowly, both of them moaning loudly as their bodies were finally connected. “Oh love, you feel like a wonder around me.”

“Mmh,” Yuuri moaned, rolling his hips down on Victor’s length. Victor moaned too, and then started rocking into Yuuri’s body, sharp thrusts rattling the hinges of the door. He pushed in harder, faster, feeling like his body was moving on instinct, wanting to claim and soothe and tend to Yuuri’s every need. He could feel his husband’s arousal through the bond, and it made him want to give Yuuri more, to satisfy him completely. 

“I adore you, I adore how your body feels around me,” Victor moaned and Yuuri whimpered. 

“Yes, yes, Victor just as such, aaaah,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor leaned down to wrap his lips around Yuuri’s scent gland again, pushing his knot in at the same time as he sucked sharply.

“Ha!” Yuuri gasped, and then he was coming, clenching around Victor’s length as he spurted all over Victor’s shirt and the ruined dress. The feeling made Victor spend as well, pumping Yuuri full of his come over and over. They both gasped and trembled, catching their breaths slowly as they came down from the high, still pushed up against the door with their dress in a disarray. Victor’s legs shook, and he felt as though all the power had all but gone out of him, his knees trembling from exhaustion. 

“I will do my best to move us now,” Victor said, and Yuuri nodded, one of his hands holding onto Victor’s trousers so they would not fall and tangle around his ankles. Victor took small careful steps so the knot would not tug too much, and Yuuri giggled into his neck, making Victor huff as he let them both fall onto the nest. 

“ _ Oof _ ,” Yuuri said as Victor’s weight surely knocked the air out of him, and that made Victor laugh too, pushing up on his elbows to press kisses to Yuuri’s neck and lips. 

“You are such a vixen,” he said, and Yuuri giggled, pushing up to kiss Victor’s lips sweetly.

“I am sorry love, it was far too appealing,” Yuuri laughed, and Victor shook his head. “I suppose our reputation is fated to be ruined.” 

“I suppose so,” Victor said, and kissed Yuuri again. “I do not mind however, if I get to spend my days with you.”

“Charmer,” Yuuri laughed, and Victor grinned, before he kissed him again. 

______________________

Mr. Gabriel Giacometti was gone by the time they made it down for breakfast the following morning, and if Yuuri smiled smugly into his teacup as Phichit told the tale of how the omega had left huffing and puffing, then Victor said nothing of it. Mr. Minami had calmed himself after a few breaths of fresh air, and later that same day there were urgent letters to both Christophe and Victor where the alpha apologized for his behavior. Victor forgave him instantly. He knew far too well the power his mate wielded after all. 

They stayed with the Giacometti’s for another three days, during which they were given the surprising news that Mr. Krapisek had hastily passed in his sleep. Yuuri’s eyes had grown wide at the news, his emotions a storm of worry, and even before he had uttered a word, Victor had his husband’s hand in his. 

“We shall offer Sam the cottage, the one by the lake. The old tenants moved out during the summer. I am sure Uncle Yakov would not mind,” he reassured, and Yuuri let out a breath, before his lips spread into a wide smile. 

“I shall write him immediately,” Yuuri said and stood in a haste. “Please write Uncle Yakov as well, so there will be no confusion between us.”

They left for Seaturn Manor later in the week, the plan surrounding the widowed omega set in place, both of them smiling widely as their home came to view. Uncle Yakov’s health was still fragile, but he was stable for now, which meant they could indulge in alone time for as long as they were able. 

“I love it here,” Yuuri said as the carriage stopped, and Victor’s heart swelled at the words. He wanted to give Yuuri it all, to have him be as happy as he could. 

“Let us go inside then, I have a surprise for you,” he said, and Yuuri’s brows rose as he followed Victor to the open carriage door. Well there, Victor took a hold around Yuuri’s waist and under his knees, and lifted him up swiftly, the omega yelping as he scrambled to get a good grip around Victor's neck. 

“Are you planning on carrying me over the threshold every time we return?” Yuuri asked with an amused expression, and Victor smiled and nodded, both of them greeting the unaffected butler as they stepped inside.

“For as long as I am able, yes,” Victor admitted, and Yuuri rolled his eyes, even if his feelings through the bond were only joyous. 

“You are ridiculous,” Yuuri said, but his smile spread wide. 

“I am,” Victor agreed, and then a small yip interrupted their conversation. Yuuri’s eyes grew wide, and he looked down towards the sound, a gasp leaving his lips as he spotted who had made it.

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor smiled as he carefully put him feet first on the floor. Yuuri crouched down immediately, and the small brown ball of fluff bounced to him excitedly, instantly putting her paws on Yuuri’s chest. 

“Her name is Makkachin, she’s a poodle. She’s only a baby now, so she will grow bigger, but I know you said-”

“That I thought the house could need a dog,” Yuuri filled in, turning towards Victor with wet eyes. “You spoil me far too much.”

“I love you,” Victor said simply, crouching down beside his mate to run his fingers through the puppy’s fur. “And you were right. She’s adorable, is she not?”

“She’s perfect,” Yuuri said, turning to press a tender kiss to Victor’s lips. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you darling,” Victor said with a smile, getting lost in Yuuri’s eyes. “Welcome home.”

“Welcome home, my love,” Yuuri said, and then Makka apparently grew tired of not being the center of attention, and pushed her paws to Victor’s chest instead, making him tumble down onto his back on the carpet, making both of them laugh. 


End file.
